Harder to Breathe
by phasha18
Summary: Scott's been missing for three months, no one has been able to find him and they don't know if its hunters or Peter that's taken him. Isaac is beside himself, he and Liam had been the last ones with Scott after leaving Scott's sister. When they find him they realise that he's hurt but they don't know how it was done. AU - No Kira, Allison's alive. Scott & Theo are brothers.
1. Chapter 01: Take Me Home

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Madison McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 **Harder To Breathe**

 **Chapter 01:** _Take Me Home_

Scott's sister knows about werewolves, kanima's and everything supernatural. She wasn't surprised when Scott told her that he was a werewolf, in fact she'd suspected it after he was spending more time at the Vet Clinic then what he needed to. Madison 'Madi' McCall met Derek and Laura Hale in New York when she was eighteen, but they remembered her from when she was little and Laura used to babysit her. Madi had travelled to New York by herself so she didn't know about the Hale fire until she ran into them, it was the look on Derek's face that told her everything.

"Hey Madi, call me when you get this...Theo," Theo left the message on his sister's cell when she didn't answer and turned to the pack who were looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What? You forgot Scott and I had a sister?"

"It's not that, how are you so calm?" Stiles questioned, his heart was racing they needed to find Scott.

"Because...just because..." Theo muttered, praying that his phone would ring so that it could distract him. Even though he was staring at his phone he still jumped when it rang.

'Theo, this better be a good reason,' Madi's voice was loud down the phone as he heard her yell at someone to be quiet.

"Scott's missing," Theo was straight to the point, taking a deep breath as he waited for her to say more.

'What do you mean by missing?' Madi sat down, calmly looking around before she yelled again telling people to be quiet. 'Theo?'

"Missing, missing as in we can't find him," Theo said before his phone was snatched off him by Stiles.

"Madi...it's Stiles, Scott's been missing for a couple of months..." Stiles rambled, this time he was the one to get yelled at.

'Stiles! Why the hell are you guys only calling me now?' Madi yelled taking a deep breath to compose herself before she continued. 'Tell me everything that you know,'

"Everything?" Stiles raised his eyebrow knowing that she couldn't seem him but was curious none the less. "What do you know about the supernatural world?"

'Werewolves, everything. Scott didn't tell you did he?' Madi questioned, this time the person she'd been yelling at sat down beside her and raised an eyebrow at her smirking. 'Stiles just tell me what you know,'

Stiles and Theo launched into everything that thy could think of that happened between Scott going missing and the current time. Madi rolling her eyes at some of the things as she put the phone on speaker so that she could book flights back to Beacon Hills, she may have forgotten temporarily about their car. Madi looked at Derek motioning for him to be the one to talk next.

"Stiles, slow down," the only words out of Derek's mouth as he watched Madi pull out a map and a take a crystal pendant from around her neck.

'Hale?' Stiles and Theo both looked at one another as they spoke before their eyes landed on Isaac who was still pacing up and down but now had Allison's arms wrapped around him trying to get him to stop moving.

"Yes that was Derek, look we'll track down Scott," Madi paused before she continued to speak. "Keep your phones on and tell Isaac to call me when he's calmed down,"

'How?' Theo questioned pulling his phone away from Stiles and moving slightly away from the group. 'Madi?'

"Same way I found you," Madi answered remembering when Theo had been ten years old and tried to run away after a fight with Scott and Stiles. "I'll find him,"

Madi and Theo hung with Madi looking at Derek hoping that she would actually be able to locate her little brother. Derek knew that she would be able to do it, she just needed to have faith that she could do it. They were both silently hoping that Scott had just not wanted to be found, they weren't expecting what they found.

Madi laid the map she'd pulled out in front of her and then held the crystal pendant over it, she may have been doing something old fashioned but she knew it worked. Scrying was something that she could only do when family was involved, Deaton had told her that she needed a connection to the person. She'd done it once to locate Derek after he'd run off from her and Laura but that as a complete fluke.

"Mads, you can do it," Derek said, taking her hand as she held the pendant over the map.

"I know...I just hope he's in one piece," Madi said as she concentrated and they both watched as the pendant started moving in circles. The pendant moved until it finally stopped in Logan, Utah. "What the hell?"

"Peter...we have a vault in Utah," Derek growled, what was his uncle doing with Scott.

"Der, we have to get there...Something isn't right," Madi said, as she suddenly felt something very wrong with the situation. "I don't know what it is but it's something,"

"If we leave now we can be there by day break," Derek looked Madi in the eyes and offered her a smile as the two of them quickly packed their things and tossed whatever they didn't need away.

As the two of them paid for the hotel room they'd been, Madi grabbed some food from the vending machine and leaned against Derek's car putting her head in her hands. The scrying was starting to give her a headache. Derek placed his hand on her shoulder startling her as her phone rang. Madi looked at the phone and smiled when she saw it Isaac's name.

"We know where he is...Isaac, it's not your fault," Madi said taking a deep breath before she started to talk again. "Take a deep breath, tell Stiles that we found Scott...We're getting him,"

'Where is he?' Isaac asked, stepping away from the others only to have Theo following close behind him.

"Isaac, just tell Stiles and Theo...I can't explain it," Madi said, she knew hat her sentence made absolutely no sense whatsoever. "Trust me okay?"

'Just bring him home?' Isaac mumbled, Theo almost instinctively put an a protective arm around his shoulder. "They found Scott,"

Madi hung up with Isaac and then looked at Derek as they got in the car. They drove for around ten hours only stopping for a bathroom break midway. They'd been in a hotel in Rapid City, which was roughly ten hours from Logan where Scott was. Madi and Derek arrived at the warehouse that Peter was holding Scott and found that he not only had werewolves but humans with him.

"Peter!" Derek roared as loud as he could as held Madi back. Madi closed her eyes, scrying may have taken her energy earlier but that didn't mean that she was completely hopeless.

"Scott! We're coming," Madi yelled opening her eyes and they flashed golden and she grinned at Derek. Madi and Derek fought there way through both human and werewolves.

Derek held Peter in a headlock whilst the older werewolf struggled against him. Madi stopped in her tracks seeing her little brother completely immobile, that explained the feeling that she was getting earlier in the evening. Derek looked at Peter who was grinning satisfactorily.

"What did you do to him?" Madi growled, turning to glare at him as she slowly walked towards Scott at the same time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peter smirked, before Derek knocked him out and headed towards Scott as well.

"Wait Der, he flinched when you stepped then," Madi said as her features returned to human and she walked towards Scott slowly again. "Scott, it's me Madi," Scott blinked at her, Madi sighed something was very wrong with what had happened to Scott. "I'm going to get you down okay?" Madi reached up to Scott's left hand gave a yank at the chain, before she used her claws on the right hand side. Scott fell into her causing her to stumble backwards slightly. "Scott, I need Derek to help me, can you let him?" Madi felt Scott blinking against her neck. "Der, can you pull his feet free?"

"Madi, what is it?" Derek questioned, as he noticed that she was looking at Scott's back.

"I...I don't know, Peter's done something," Madi said as she held on to Scott as well as she could before the two of them carried him over to a table and laid him down. "Shh, Scott it's alright," Madi whispered as she heard him let out a whimper.

"Madi, roll him onto his side...let me see what Peter's done," Derek said, Madi nodded and the two of them rolled Scott onto his side, with Madi holding his head. "What the fuck...look at this," Derek said motioning to what looked like a metal rod sticking out from underneath his hip bone.

Madi and Derek looked over Scott some more, before Derek picked him and carried him towards the car. They were going to have to have him lie down on the front passenger seat. Madi held Scott's hand as she sat in the back seat trying to reassure him that he was going to be okay even though she had no idea what was going on in his head. After six hours of driving they pulled over so they could use the bath room, Derek reluctantly helping Scott before helping him to eat.

"Scott, we're not going to hurt you," Madi said as she held him in a somewhat upright position while Derek fed him some yoghurt. "Remember when you were little and scared, do you remember what you used to do?" Madi asked, she didn't like the helpless feeling that both she and Derek had currently. "You keep hold of my hand and squeeze it okay?"

"Deaton said to take him straight to the Clinic, he'll explain everything to your mom," Derek said squeezing Madi's shoulder before they both put Scott back in the car, but not before Madi used the rest room. "I'll sleep when we get back to Beacon Hills, you keep him calm,"

"I know," Madi smiled leaning between the seats and kissed the side of Derek's head. "Just get us there in one piece?"

By the time that Derek and Madi arrived at the Clinic with Scott, Melissa was waiting for them with Theo and Isaac. They had somehow managed to convince everyone else to go home. Derek and Madi carried Scott into the clinic and laid him on the metal table that Deaton had made ready for them.

"Bandages?" Deaton raised an eyebrow, Derek hadn't said anything about the bandages around Scott. Scott flinched at the sound of Deaton's voice.

"Whatever Peter did to him, he's scared of males...he only let Derek near him after I asked him," Madi said, moving back to Scott's side and motioning for their mother to join her. "Mom, hold his hand like when we were kids,"

"Madi?" Melissa looked at her daughter and then at both her boys before she walked towards Scott and held his hand. "Scott, sweetheart is mom," Melissa crouched down, watching as Madi put her hand on Scott's chest and drew on the pain that her little brother was feeling.

"Deaton, what did they do to him?" Madi asked, as Deaton started to unwrap the bandages that were covering Scott's body. "And why the hell didn't they call me sooner?" Madi directed the question at her mother, having an inkling that she had something to do with it.

"Metal rods coated in wolfsbane from what looks to be his rib cage to his hips on both sides," Deaton said as he looked at the upper part of Scott's body before moving down towards the lower half. "The same in both of his legs and it they seem to have been put in repeatedly,"

"Shh, Scott it's okay, we're going to fix this," Madi said as Scott started to whimper, it was all he could do and he didn't know why. "What about why he can't talk?"

"That's Peter's conditioning," Deaton explained, before both of them noticed that a puddle was starting to form under Scott's body. "I'm not an expert, but whatever Peter did to your brother wasn't good. Madi we need to remove the rods as quickly and carefully as possible," Madi nodded, looking at her mother before taking her hand away from Scott and taking hold of her mothers.

"Mom, stay with Isaac and Derek, I want Theo in with me and Deaton," Madi said taking a deep breath as she was prepared to be reprimanded from her mother.

"Sweetheart, you help your brother. Theo do whatever your sister says," Melissa said as she collapsed in the chair that Isaac had moved for her to sit in.

Theo followed Madi back into the room, and Deaton closed the door behind them and motioned for Theo to take hold of Scott's hand even though the Alpha was going to fight him. Madi closed her eyes for a brief second and concentrated, she was trying something she'd only done a couple of times before. Deaton moved to one side of Scott and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

 _'Scott, I know you're scared. But you're home now,'_ Madi hoped that Scott heard what she said and that he'd answer her somehow.

 _'Madi, what's happening...'_ Scott answered, he didn't know how his sister had gotten in his head but he was semi grateful.

 _'We don't know. Scott what happened to you? You don't have to tell me now, but I need you stay calm,'_ Madi said before she opened her eyes again and looked at Theo and Deaton. "He's scared,"

"He's your baby brother, Theo hold him still," Deaton said before he nodded at Madi, they had work to do. "Madi, you need to concentrate and remove one rod at a time,"

"You said they were coated in wolfsbane, how can she get them without touching them?" Theo asked, watching as Madi, held her hand steady over Scott's right hand side.

"Just watch," Madi said, as she sharply pulled her hand away from Scott's body as she did the metal rod came out with it and dropped to the ground. "Deaton now, I still don't think he'll be able to move for a while even after we get everything out,"

"You may be right Madi," Deaton said as he held a flame to the gaping open wound and burned out the wolfsbane before covering it over with a bandage. "Do the other side now,"

Madi and Deaton repeated the same process before Madi and Theo sat Scott up so that Deaton could bandage his entire torso. Madi decided that was enough for the day, they could remove the rods from his legs in a day or so. Scott scrambled to cling onto Madi, not feeling safe enough to go to Theo.

"It's okay, Scott we're going to take you home," Madi soothed, holding him as he clung to her, she hadn't seen him that way in a long time. "I know it hurts, but if you won't let Theo help you we can't take away the pain," Madi glanced at Theo and motioned for him to hold his hand out for Scott to see if he would take it.

"Scott," Theo muttered, as Scott took hold of his hand and he felt the veins in his arm start to pulse black. "Shh," Theo took Scott in his arms while Madi tried to think of what else they could do for Scott. "Take a deep breath," Theo spoke quietly not wanting to startle him, Scott was the baby of three but he was also the alpha of the pack.

"They should start to close up in the next few days, but we won't know what damage it caused until it's healed," Deaton spoke to Madi who had pulled their mother into the room. "Melissa, you'll need to keep his wounds clean, Madi can help you just give him time," Deaton said, Melissa nodded before joining her three children.

"Madi, what did you do?" Melissa questioned, looking at her oldest while wrapping her in her arms.

"What I had to mom, it may have hurt him more but it was the only way to help him," Madi paused taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. "And I have to do it again soon, I don't want to but it's the only way," Madi said hugging her mother tightly as Melissa kissed the side of her head. "He'll be okay mom,"

"Take him to your house, I have to work tonight...I know we just got your brother back," Melissa said, she didn't want to go to work, but needed to if they were going to keep the house. "Take both your brothers,"

"Mom? You work a double shift tonight...and I have no medical supplies at home that I haven't already used," Madi said, she would try anything to get her to stay home for the day. "How's he doing Theo?" Madi questioned, glancing at Theo when she noticed that Scott had closed his eyes and was leaning heavily against him.

"Passed out a few minutes ago, he's still in a lot of pain," Theo answered, Scott wasn't giving him the choice to let him go.


	2. Chapter 02: Story Time

**Chapter 02:** _Story Time_

A couple of hours later and they had managed to get Scott into Madi's house and into the spare room. Madi and Theo left Scott to sleep, with Isaac sitting in the corner watching him. Derek was in the kitchen making up food, while the rest of the pack arrived to see how Scott was doing. Derek growled a few times, while Madi rolled her eyes and had them all sit down.

"Just talk quietly, he needs to rest to sleep," Madi said, taking a deep breath before she listened to them asking questions.

"What happened to him?" Lydia asked, she was trying to get Stiles to stay in the lounge as they hadn't let him near Scott yet.

"We don't know, whatever Peter did to him...scared him and I've never seen Scott as scared as what he is now," Madi said, the last time Scott had been scared was when they were kids and their dad pushed him down the stairs. Scott didn't remember that happening, only Madi and Melissa remembered it. "It was enough that he's not letting any male near him..."

"Except for me and Derek," Theo stood leaning against the door-frame he didn't want to mention that Isaac was sitting in the room keeping watch over him.

"Has he talked?" Stiles asked, he wanted more than anything for Scott to talk to him to any of them.

"No, and he may not for a while...we don't know how long its going to take," Derek said, from the kitchen having listened to the majority of the talking.

"What state did you find him in?" Allison asked, as Cora took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He was chained up to fence, arms above his head...legs spread slightly apart," Madi took a deep breath before she considered continuing. "I don't know how long he was in that position but he's lost a lot of control, so no one is going near him for the next few days not until he stops freaking out,"

"What do you mean lost control?" Lydia asked, Theo, Derek and Madi shook their heads they couldn't say anything more.

Madi quickly stood up hearing a whimpering coming from the bedroom, before she was darting up the stairs two at a time. Isaac was standing back in the corner of the room, pointing at Scott. Scott was growling and his eyes glowing red. Madi walked calmly towards Scott and sat on the edge of the bed putting her hand gently on his chest.

"Hey kiddo, you're safe now," Madi said calmly before she closed her eyes and concentrated solely on Scott. _'Scott, you're in my house,'_

 _'Mads...'_ Scott trailed off as his eyes returned to normal and his claws retracted. Madi looked down the bed and realised why he'd started to freak out.

 _'It's okay, lets get you cleaned up,'_ Madi said, gently pulling him towards her and having him wrap his arms around her. _'It'll come back, just give it time,'_ Madi kissed the side of his head and motioned for Isaac to go and get Theo.

"Mads?" Theo raced to the doorway, and looked at both Madi and Scott before entering the room. "I'll grab the clean sheets and a towel,"

"Thanks Theo, I'll change him," Madi said, as she manoeuvred Scott to the edge of the bed and grabbed a pair of the loosest pyjama pants that Scott owned. Both Scott and Theo had clothes at Madi's. A few minutes later and they had fixed it so that Scott was laying on top of the towel. "Theo's going to stay with you in here tonight okay?" Scott nodded, he was okay with Theo staying in with him.

After everyone had dinner, everyone left and Madi was left with Derek, Cora, Theo and Scott in the house. Derek and Madi had the master suite, Cora had Theo's room, while Theo was in with Scott. The night was fairly quiet except for some thrashing from Scott, which Theo managed to calm down somehow, he wasn't entirely sure. By morning Scott was starting to heal some what on his sides but only just.

"Morning you pair," Madi smiled, poking her head in the door and looking at the two of them. Theo had managed to pull Scott into a sitting position. "Derek's making pancakes," Theo grinned, Derek made the best pancakes out of all of them.

"You're going to stay with him now aren't you?" Theo questioned, Madi nodded and walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed before climbing in between the two of them.

"Come here," Madi sat between the two of them and pulled them both towards her, Scott more gently then Theo. "Scott, it's going to be okay, I promise," Madi kissed the side of Scott's head and then did the same to Theo.

"How are you so calm?" Theo questioned, he hadn't heard her heart beat jump once.

"I'm not, I just know how to keep my heart steady...after all these years..." Madi said jumping after Derek and Cora stood in the doorway. "You two have never once asked how, you just accepted it,"

"How did it happen?" Theo asked, glancing at Scott who was still resting his head on Madi's shoulder only trying to get as close as he could.

"Your sister was sick, she was dying," Derek paused, he wondered if Theo and Scott knew just how sick she had been when she was a child. Madi nodded indicating that he could go on. "She'd caught a pneumonia, she wasn't in school for a month...we were ten years old and she was in the hospital for near a month, Laura was going between sitting with her and looking after you two,"

"It wasn't a normal pneumonia...due to the asthma it made it worse," Madi added, glancing at Theo and Scott and then back to Derek and Cora.

"Our mother bit her, and then Laura and I took turns watching...I mean I was eleven years old but we were in the same class," Derek explained, hoping that he wouldn't need to talk more about it.

"Did mom know?" Theo asked, raising his eyebrow at Madi and then looking at Derek and Cora.

"You mom knew, but it was too much for her so our mom had someone take the memory until she was ready to believe," Derek answered, indicating that when Scott was turned by Peter that was why their mother didn't take long to trust Scott again.

"Enough about the fact that I was ten..." Madi said, as she moved slightly and laid Scott back on the bed. "Try and get some rest kiddo, I'll bring some of Der's pancakes in soon," before she had a chance to move away Scott had grabbed her hand. _'Der will take you into the bathroom soon,'_

 _'No...you…'_ Scott wanted to be able to vocalise what he was thinking.

 _'Okay, I will,'_ Madi sighed, they had to get him cleaned up somewhat before she would even think about removing the rods in his legs. _'Scotty, kiddo what did he do?'_

 _'Not just Peter.'_ Scott answered, the last time he had said a word to anyone was 10 weeks earlier.

Madi nodded, in half understanding as Theo, Derek and Cora headed back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Madi took Scott into the adjoining bathroom, sitting him on the toilet so that she could get him cleaned up more and comfortable. Scott whined while Madi was cleaning him up, he wasn't entirely sure when her medical supplies had been replenished but figured their mother had done it sometime during the night. The part that had surprised him the most was the incontinence pads, he knew he'd lost control somewhere but didn't know how.

After roughly half an hour Madi had managed to get Scott cleaned up and put fresh bandages on where they'd removed the rods the previous day. Scott seemed to be a little on edge thinking that they were going to re-insert them while she was cleaning him up. Madi noticed and put her hand on his shoulder gently pulling him from his thoughts before she carried him back to the bedroom and set him comfortably on the bed again.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes with some food, think you can feed yourself?" Madi questioned, sitting on the bed beside him and waiting to see what he would do. Scott shook his head, his arms still felt heavy after being hung up for so long. "Do you want Theo to help you?' Scott nodded, Madi smiled leaving the room to go and get Theo and food.

"How is he?" Cora asked, pulling her back in a messy bun as she sat at the counter.

"Shaken, where we took the rods out are slowly starting to close up. But I don't think he remembers what happened," Madi answered, picking up one of the cups of coffee and drinking it. "Theo think you can spend today with Scott, like help him eat etc? Deaton's coming by after he finishes at the clinic,"

"Yeah, I can go sit with him...Do you think Peter fed him?" Theo asked, as he balanced the two plates of pancakes and two coffees.

"He fed him, enough to keep him alive," Derek answered, remembering seeing some discarded food around Scott and traces around his mouth.

Theo nodded and made his way to the bedroom taking the food with him and placing his on one side of the bed while putting Scott's in the middle before climbing up and sitting with him. Theo picked up the cup of coffee and held it for Scott allowing him to drink some before starting on the pancakes. In the kitchen Madi was sitting talking with Cora and Derek about what they had found, they didn't want to say anything to Theo and Scott due to the possibility of triggering a panic attack.

"Hey Der, I'm gonna go for a run in the preserve with Cora," Madi grinned, she and Cora hadn't gone running together in a long time and she missed it.

"I'll call if anything changes, go," Derek smiled, he knew how much Madi and Cora enjoyed running together. "I heard you say Deaton's coming by. Mads he'll be okay,"

"I know, it's just he's the baby like Cora," Madi smirked, as Cora looked up and glared at her before smiling at her. "Give me five to get ready and then we can go,"

"Only five," Cora grinned grabbing to drink bottles from the cupboard and filling them with water.

Madi rolled her eyes and headed towards her room and quickly changed into her running gear and rejoining Cora and Derek in the kitchen. Cora tossed Madi her bottle and both women pocketed their phones before heading out the door. Derek cleaned up the breakfast dishes, never understanding how they could go running after eating – they were crazy.

Meanwhile, the rest of the McCall pack had gathered at Derek's loft they wanted to know what Madi and Derek weren't telling them. Stiles had known Madi for as long as he had known Scott and Theo for. Malia, Liam, Mason, Corey, Allison and Isaac had only known her for a short time so they didn't really know a lot about her.

"What do you know about Scott and Theo's sister?" Allison asked, directing the question at both Lydia and Stiles.

"That she's their sister, that she and Derek are apparently more than just good friends," Stiles said, glancing at Lydia who nodded she had an idea of what he was going to say. "She's also a werewolf...I don't know how it happened or when it happened,"

"That's why she wasn't surprised when Stiles told her everything the other day," Lydia added, taking a deep breath as they looked at their friends. "I do remember that whenever the two of them were scared all Madi had to do was hold their hands,"

"We know she's a werewolf, but what else is she? How did she find Scott when we couldn't?" Liam questioned, he wanted to know how they hadn't been able to find his alpha.

"Families have a special bond," Argent said, he'd somehow arrived while they were talking and had just been standing listening. "The McCall's are slightly different. Madison does things a little unconventionally even by my standards,"

"What does that even mean?" Stiles raised his eyebrow as Allison looked at her father and then at the rest of them.

"That's something that you have to ask her," Argent answered, he wasn't about to tell them something that he had no control over.

"Dad? What did you mean by special bond?" Allison asked, facing her father as Lydia moved to get something from the fridge.

"Ask Madison yourself," Argent told her, he didn't know how to tell her that Madi was the reason that she was still alive.

Allison stood up sensing that her father wasn't telling her something, Isaac sensed the same thing. Isaac glanced at Allison as she walked towards her father and grabbed him by the arm. Isaac stood up and followed her, both of them taking Argent to the far end of the loft.

"Dad, what aren't you telling me?" Allison questioned as Isaac held him against the wall.

"Allison, now is not the time," Argent said, he didn't bother struggling against the teenagers as there was no point.

"Dad, when is the right time?" Allison asked again, nodding to Isaac to let him go, Isaac giving a look to say are you sure.

"Allison, not now," Argent repeated again as he looked at Isaac who was now standing with his arms folded in front of him.

"Madi's not just a werewolf is she?" Isaac questioned, tapping his fingers against his elbow as he spoke. Argent looked blankly at Isaac, which had Isaac smirk as he started to piece things together.

While Madi and Cora were running the two girls half wolfed out in the preserve running as fast as they could. Madi grinned at Cora running as she flipped over a branch and took off again. Cora laughed, jumping over the branch and catching up with her.

"What happened with Scott, there's something you and Derek aren't saying," Cora said as they stopped at the look out overlooking the county.

"We told you, what we saw. But I think whatever Peter did to Scott scared him, I also don't believe your uncle was working alone," Madi said taking a mouthful of water as she looked at the young woman beside her. "Do you remember when I started having sleepovers?"

"Mads? And yeah I kind of remember," Cora answered turning to face her as she had some of the water.

"He was completely immobile...I think they used kanima venom on him at some point," Madi took a deep breath before she continued to speak. "He's my baby brother, and they tortured him. Metal rods running from the top of his ribcage down his sides to just under his hip bone, they were sticking out Cora,"

"Sticking out?" Cora raised her eyebrow uncertainly at the older girl as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's how we knew they were there. He's got metal rods in his legs too, I haven't taken them out yet but I need to otherwise he could die," Madi said, leaning against one of the boulders at the look out.

"He won't die. You won't let him, we won't let him," Cora said sitting on the boulder beside her and wrapping her arms around her. "Now, lets finish our run and get back to the house I'm hungry again,"

"And this Cora, this is why I love you," Madi said kissing the side of her head, Cora smiled and hugged her tightly.

By the time Madi and Cora returned to the house it was 11AM and Theo was in the kitchen talking with Derek, they'd left Scott to sleep. Derek had been telling Theo the same thing as what Madi had been telling Cora about the way they had found Scott. The second that Madi had stepped into the room Theo had wrapped his arms around her.

"Madi, its my fault," Theo muttered into Madi's shoulder, causing her to raise her eyebrow quizzically at him.

"Theo, oh sweetheart it's not your fault," Madi hugged Theo tightly, she knew he always felt guilty whenever something happened. "You know he was with Isaac, Liam and I before. It had nothing to do with your fight I promise,"

"Your mom's in with Scott now. She stopped by on her way to work," Derek said, as Cora pushed past him into the kitchen to find food. "How was your run?"

"Good, I missed it," Madi said as Theo moved away from her and headed towards Melissa and Scott.

"Madison, could you come here?" Melissa called, Madi raised her eyebrow at Derek who shrugged before the two of them headed towards the bedroom.

"What's up mom?" Madi asked, watching as Melissa pulled the blanket away from Scott's lower half. Madi bit her lip they hadn't shown her that.

"Explain this?" Melissa questioned, Madi nodded motioning for her mother to cover Scott up again as she sat beside him.

"Mom, they put metal rods to stop him from moving. We think they did it repeatedly because they're covered in wolfsbane," Madi answered, as Scott tried to scoot closer to her. "I'm not going to know more until Scott's able to tell us,"

"Oh sweetheart," Melissa sighed, leaning over and hugging both of them before Theo joined the hug. "Take care of both of your brothers,"

"Always do mom," Madi smiled as they released the hug before she looked at Scott and saw that his eyes had started glowing red, and his claws had extended. "Mom, Theo step back for a second,"

"Madi?" Derek questioned, glancing into the room and noticing why Madi had asked them to step back. "Melissa, Theo I'd do as Madi asked,"

Madi stayed sitting beside Scott, and took one of his clawed hands in hers and squeezed it tightly. Scott didn't start relaxing only growling, which seemed to be the only sound that he could make. Madi, Derek and Theo each took a deep breath before they exchanged a look realising what had happened.

 _'Scott, it's okay. I'll get you cleaned up, it's not your fault,'_ Madi was concentrating solely on Scott as she spoke, her hand still holding his as she rubbed circles on it.

 _'Mads...I can't stop it...'_ Scott answered, he couldn't get his claws to retract and he didn't know why.

 _'Try thinking about Isaac, use him as your anchor...he's been using you,'_ Madi told him, watching as his eyes slowly faded back to brown and his claws retracted. _'He loves you. No matter what,'_


	3. Chapter 03: A Shock To The System

**Chapter 03:** _A Shock To The System_

Melissa left them to go to work, while Derek and Theo joined Cora in the kitchen to get more food. Deaton as it turns out closed the clinic after a couple of appointments due to it being Saturday so he was at the house by lunch time. Madi had Cora help her move Scott from the bedroom to the dining room after Derek and Theo cleared it off and some old sheets were put down.

"Place him on the table, I know you'd prefer if we didn't get anything dirty that didn't need to be," Deaton said, Madi let out a little laugh as she and Cora laid Scott on the table. "Scott we're going to what we did yesterday to your legs okay?" Scott nodded looking at him and then at Madi as if to say that he wasn't ready.

"Give him a minute or so to relax before I do it," Madi said, taking a deep breath as she held his hand before she spoke again. "Cora, were you telling me that you had a date with Allison this afternoon?"

"Fuck, I forgot I told you about that," Cora laughed, before disappearing into the kitchen and grabbing a class of water.

"I'm meeting Liam in like an hour," Theo said as he remembered the promised video game hook up.

"Go, we'll be good," Derek nodded, motioning for Theo to do what Cora had done and go get ready.

"Scott, Derek's going to need to hold you down. It's only so we can get the rods out. Okay?" Madi questioned, running a hand through her hair as she looked at Scott who nodded.

"Derek, hold him down now," Deaton told him as he and Madi moved to the end of the table where Scott's legs were. Derek placed his hands on each of Scott's shoulders readying himself in case Scott jolted.

"I'm going to start now, you need to relax," Madi said as she held her hand steady of Scott's right leg. "This is going to hurt like a bitch," Madi took a deep breath before she pulled her hand away quickly and metal rod came out with it.

Scott howled in pain as Deaton worked quickly to burn out the wolfsbane and bandage his right leg while Derek took the pain and Madi moved to the other side of the table. Madi didn't want to put Scott through any more pain than was necessary but they didn't know what damage would be done if they didn't take the other rod out.

"We're heading out, we'll be back in a couple of hours," Cora said, before adding that she hoped that Scott was feeling better.

"Call me if you need anything," Theo added before the two of them were out the door, Cora taking Madi's car while Theo took his truck.

"I don't want to do this, but I need to do it. Scott just hold on a little longer," Madi said holding her hand over his left leg and concentrating on doing the same thing as before. "Der, take what you can of his pain," Derek nodded as Scott gripped his arm and his eyes flashed red. "Scott," Madi growled his name as Deaton repeated the process.

"Scott, you need to stay still okay?" Deaton's voice broke through Madi's growling at Scott as both Madi and Derek started to take his pain. "Scott, listen to my voice. We're trying to help you,"

"Deaton, what would theoretically happen if someone ingested kanima venom repeatedly?" Madi questioned, wondering if that was the reason that Scott had been unable to speak since they'd found him.

"I don't know what would happen. It's possible that it might paralyse the vocal cords, what are you thinking?" Deaton answered as they sat Scott up and Madi moved him onto one of the dining room chairs.

"That they fed it to him, injected him I don't know. I'm slightly okay a lot confused," Madi said glancing at Derek before he spoke.

"She's not alone. Scott being a true alpha, he should have been able to get free months ago," Derek said, taking a breath as he kept his hand on Scott's shoulder keeping the pain at bay.

"Take him to the hospital tomorrow, get your mother and Liam's father to look at him," Deaton said, he'd been listening to what they were saying and was taking it into consideration.

Derek nodded, looking at Madi who did the same thing before she and Deaton cleaned up the dining room removing all the sheets and putting them in the washing machine. It wasn't like Madi hadn't cleaned up bloodied sheets or messes before. Derek moved Scott from the dining room into the living room and made him comfortable before heading into the laundry to talk with Deaton and Madi.

"What didn't you two say at the clinic?" Deaton looked between Madi and Derek as he spoke while Madi put the washing machine on an intense cycle.

"There was werewolves and humans, I don't know whether they were hunters but they were taking joy in what they were doing to Scott," Derek said, inhaling sharply as Madi turned her head slightly to listen to Scott's breathing.

"The rods, they were putting them in one day and taking them out and then putting them back in...I still think kanima venom has something to do with it, they wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise," Madi said raising her eyebrow as Scott's heartbeat steadily got quicker. "Scott, remember you're safe here,"

"One thing is mystifying me. How did you stop Theo?" Deaton questioned, looking directly at Madi as he spoke before he continued. "There was kanima venom on the metal rods that you removed from his sides,"

"I made him remember, I took away the pain. Made him remember everything, he blamed Scott for dad leaving," Madi took a deep breath before she continued to speak. "When I left Beacon Hills, I took Theo with me when I was nineteen he was only fourteen," Madi said thinking back to when she had left Beacon Hills and Melissa had asked her to take Theo with her.

"Why did you take Theo and not Scott?" Deaton asked, as Derek headed into the living room and sat with him.

"Mom asked me to take him to dad in San Francisco before I left for New York. Dad was too ashamed to say that Theo had ran away," Madi said, she knew that Scott knew the story and that was why he asked her to return to Beacon Hills when Theo had turned up. "Theo may be an ass hole but he's still our brother and that's what got through to him,"

"You really believe in your brother's don't you?" Deaton questioned, he really didn't understand how she could trust Theo after he had tried to kill his own brother.

"Theo was manipulated to do it. The second that he realised that I was standing in front of him he knew he was wrong...that he was in trouble," Madi said, as she listened Scott growling in the lounge room and heard Derek leaping backwards over the lounge. "Derek?"

"Mads, you might want to do your thing again," Derek called as Madi walked towards them and Deaton went back into the dining room to pick up the metal rods to take them back to the clinic.

Madi nodded at Derek and he into Deaton to see what he could do while Madi walked around the lounge and crouched in front of Scott. Scott's eyes were still glowing red and he was growling low at her and he didn't know why. Madi put her hand out to Scott and flashed her own eyes at him as he took hold of her hand.

"Scott," Madi sighed taking a deep breath as she ran a circle over his hand with her thumb. "What is it?"

"Madi?" Derek questioned, from behind the lounge as he moved around to join her while Deaton stood back.

"Take my hand, you'll be able to hear him," Madi said holding her hand out for Derek to take while simultaneously still rubbing a circle over Scott's hand. _'Scott?'_

 _'Something is happening to Isaac...'_ Scott said as he inhaled sharply, his eyes still glowing red but his claws retracting slowly.

 _'Isaac's okay. I'll call him,'_ Derek told him, Madi nodded but there was something else that Scott wasn't saying.

 _'Kiddo, what is it?'_ Madi questioned, as Derek let go of her hand and called Isaac's number.

 _'Hurts, everywhere...can't move,'_ Scott answered, Madi moved from being in front of him to sitting beside him and putting her hand to his chest.

 _'Try and take a deep breath for me,'_ Madi said as she concentrated on allowing the pain to creep up her arm. "Der, did you get Isaac?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be here in twenty," Derek answered, and they both watched as Scott's eyes slowly went back to brown.

Derek headed to the clinic with Deaton to find out more about the metal rods and what they had been used for on Scott. Argent was meeting them there to see how he could help. As Derek had seas Isaac arrived at the house after fifteen minutes, only he had Allison in tow as she wanted to see Scott to make sure he was okay.

"He's in the living room, go on in," Madi smiled at Isaac quickly pulling the younger man into a hug. "He just wants you, he said something was happening, I'll explain it later,"

"Thanks Madi," Isaac hugged her back before heading into the living room and carefully sitting down beside Scott. "He's radiating pain," Isaac said as Allison and Madi walked in.

"Take his hand, it'll calm him and take the pain," Madi said before she ushered Allison into the living room. "You left your date with Cora,"

"Yeah...she doesn't hate me, she said something about going food shopping," Allison answered, as they two stood in the kitchen, Allison pulling her hair back slightly as she looked at Madi. "We're going to make it up later,"

"Of course," Madi smiled as she grabbed four cups from the cupboard and set them on the counter. "Coffee? Isaac do you and Scott want coffee?" Madi called out, and waited for a response.

"Black thanks, and Scott nodded," Isaac answered, as he held Scott's hand before gently putting his arms around him and pulling him close. Scott flinched slightly but relaxed in Isaac's arms knowing that he was safe.

At the clinic Derek was watching as Deaton and Argent looked over the metal rods. Argent was confused as to how they'd gotten them in without Scott fighting back. Both Deaton and Argent turned to Derek, wondering if he could shed any light on the matter.

"Derek, what can you tell us?" Argent questioned, running a hand over the lower half of his face before he leant against the examination table and looked up.

"Madi and I smelt a lot of blood, human and supernatural," Derek said, his arms crossed across his body as he spoke. "It was as though they were baiting one another and Scott was the prize," Derek paused he hated that he had thought it let alone said it aloud. "He was in Peter's vault, chained up. It wasn't just the rods that were stopping him from moving,"

"He's a true alpha, nothing should have been able to stop him," Deaton said, thinking back to when Scott had told him about the Cavaleras electrocuting him to get their information on Kate.

"The chains, the cuffs were laced with kanima venom...and we know that so far only Parrish and Lydia are immune," Derek said, as Deaton turned one of the rods over whilst wearing gloves.

"It looks as though not only were the chains laced but these rods here," Deaton told them, as Scott's blood started to coagulate and separate from the rod. "You were correct about the wolfsbane,"

"What about what was done to his insides?" Derek questioned, wondering if Argent had any idea about what he was talking about.

"Derek?" there it was Argent didn't know about the mishaps that Scott had, had the other day.

"He's lost control of bodily functions," Derek paused thinking of what he could say before he said anything else. "He's also not able to speak at the moment,"

"From the visual exam, there was a lot of bruising internally against his bladder. That's why I want you and Madi to take him to the hospital tomorrow," Deaton said, he wanted them to get a doctors opinion on what was going on internally with Scott.

While Madi was younger than Derek she was sometimes the smarter of the two whether he liked to admit that or not. It was the older sibling in them, the one that drove them to protect Scott, Theo and Cora. Derek had a feeling that Madi wouldn't take Scott to the hospital not unless her brother wanted her to.

Two days later and Scott was allowing Madi and Theo to take him to the hospital, while Derek, Parrish and Argent headed to Logan to see what was left of the vault. Melissa met Madi, Theo and Scott in the ambulance bay with Dr Geyer so they could take Scott into one of the exam rooms without too many questions. Scott had a tight grip on Madi's hand as he was wheeled into the room.

"Scott, it's okay, Mom, Theo and I are all here," Madi said quietly as she glanced down at her hand and saw Scott's claws coming. "Take a deep breath,"

"Sweetheart you need to listen to your sister," Melissa smiled at Madi and then looked down at Scott and watched to see what he would.

"Melissa, would you like to tell me what's going on?" Dr Geyer questioned as Theo closed the door behind him. "Liam didn't say anything,"

"David, can you run a couple tests on Scott?" Melissa replied, she wasn't entirely sure what to say to him as Madi and Theo exchanged looks. "Madi, Theo?"

"We found him badly beaten three days ago, and I did what I could...uh supernatural wise but we need a professional opinion on his insides," Madi said as quickly as she could while looking at Theo who nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"Okay, where do you want me to start?" Dr Geyer questioned, Melissa looked at Madi who nodded her mother knew what she wanted.

"His vocal chords, bladder, lungs," Melissa told him, her eyes moving to Scott who was closing his eyes. "Scott, sweetheart I'm going to be staying with you okay?"

 _'Mads...tell mom...'_ Scott opened his eyes and stared at Madi hoping that she understood what he wanted.

 _'Shh, Scott. Mom knows, stay calm okay. We'll work this out,'_ Madi answered, leaning over and kissing the top of his head. _'Theo and I will be back soon, we just need to run out,'_

Both Madi and Theo knew how much Scott hated being in a hospital as a patient – he didn't mind when it was to deliver food to their mother or when they were fighting supernatural creatures. Madi and Theo drove to Stiles, they both knew that Stiles was pissed off that he hadn't been able to see Scott. Theo stayed in the car while Madi went up to the door as Sheriff Stilinski was still home and he was never too fond of Theo.

"Hey Sheriff, is Stiles home?" Madi asked after Noah had answered the door.

"Stiles, Madison's here," Noah called up the stairs opening the door for her to go into the house.

"Who?" Stiles called back sticking his head out of his bedroom, having forgotten that his father often called Madi, Madison.

"Hey Stiles," Madi waved, walking into the the house and glancing back at Theo who nodded.

"How's Scott?" Noah questioned, closing the door behind Madi as Stiles walked from his room to join them in the kitchen.

"He's at the hospital with mom...what did Stiles tell you?" Madi replied, before she hugged Stiles and whispered that she'd take him with her and Theo.

"My son, didn't tell me much," Noah replied, pausing as he looked at Stiles who looked a little on the guilty side. "Just that you and Derek found him and he was in bad shape,"

"Bad shape...that's putting it lightly," Madi said with a slight laugh as she rolled her eyes at Stiles.

"What? How bad is it?" Stiles asked, now he was curious as to what happened.

"He had metal rods inserted into his body, effectively preventing him from moving," Madi took a deep breath before she continued, watching what Stiles and Noah's movements. "Relax, I took the rods out myself over the last couple of days...It had to be done quickly,"

"Just how quickly are we talking?" Noah raised an eyebrow as Madi looked at Stiles and listened to his heartbeat rising.

"The ones from his torso were taken out with in five minutes," Madi answered before she pulled Stiles close to her and started talking. _'Stiles, you need to calm down. Scott's okay he's still alive,'_

"How many were there?" Stiles asked pulling away from Madi and looking at her and then at his father.

"All together? There was four," Madi said quietly, she hated that she had to use what magic she knew to pull them out so that she didn't touch them.

After talking with Noah and Stiles, Madi left and found that Theo had fallen asleep leaning against the window. Madi sighed, no one had gotten any sleep in months it seemed. Stiles still had bags under his eyes so he was in condition to drive, which was how he found himself climbing into the back seat of Madi's car.

"What's he doing here?" Stiles mumbled almost sleepily as he prodded Theo in the shoulder while looking at Madi.

"Really Stiles? He's this thing called a younger brother," Madi answered, Stiles rolled his eyes that didn't forgive all the times he'd tried doing shit against them. "Stiles, I will explain this all again to everyone if I have to,"

"Ugh, fine," Stiles muttered, before leaning against the window of the car while Madi started the drive back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 04: I Know

**Chapter 04:** _I Know_

With both Stiles and Theo slumped against their respective windows Madi drove silently back to the hospital with only the company of the radio playing old Spice Girls songs which she immediately turned off before they got stuck in her head. Madi glanced at Stiles in the back seat and saw that he was mouthing along to the words causing her to snicker, and when she looked at Theo he was doing the same thing. Madi's laughing only got worse as she drove causing both boys to jolt awake.

"What the hell?" Stiles questioned, looking at Madi laughing in the front seat while Theo looked at her too.

"Sorry, but you were both just singing along to 'Stop' by the Spice Girls," Madi managed to get out while still laughing as they stopped at the traffic lights.

"Was not," Theo muttered indignantly, which just made Madi laugh harder than she already was.

"I mean I can show you...but that requires effort that I don't want to use," Madi said after she'd taken a deep breath and calmed down.

"You can do that?" Stiles raised his eyebrow, he knew that she could scry to find someone and use some telekinesis.

"Yeah, I can teach you how but Scotty would probably kill me," Madi said as she continued the drive to the hospital and pulled into the parking lot.

"Show me?" Stiles questioned, before he realised where they were sitting. "He's still here?"

"Maybe later. Yeah, he's still here," Madi answered, looking to Stiles with a smile and then glancing at Theo who was looking up. "Theo?"

"He's freaking out Mads," Theo said, watching as his sister grabbed Stiles' hand and closed her eyes.

Stiles almost jumped when Madi grabbed his hand, as he was suddenly hearing what both her and Theo were hearing. Madi let go of his hand when it became evident that hearing Scott freaking out was getting to be too much for Stiles. Theo smirked a little, before the three of them ended into the hospital and heading over to Melissa at the nurses station.

"Mom, he's freaking out...Theo and I can both feel it," Madi said the second that Melissa looked up at them.

"Lydia's with him, Cora told her you'd brought him in," Melissa said, before telling them what floor they were on and what room he was in. "Go,"

"Hey, mom...have they finished running the tests yet?" Theo asked, watching as Melissa went back to the paper work that she was filling out.

"Not yet sweetheart, go on up with Stiles and Madi," Melissa replied, looking up from the papers and doing a shoo motion with her hands.

"Come on, Theo. Let's save Scotty in a sense," Madi said, motioning for them both to follow her. "Stiles?" Madi started heading towards the elevator stopping briefly to call for him.

"I'm coming," Stiles said turning from Melissa and jogging a little to catch up with them and stepping into the elevator.

Madi, Stiles and Theo rode the elevator to the second floor with Stiles mumbling about wanting to sleep but also wanting to see Scott. Theo rolled his eyes, and looked at Madi who seemed to be concentrating on something but he couldn't pin point what. When they walked out of the elevator they saw Lydia pacing outside of one of the rooms. Stiles walked up to Lydia placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her from pacing up and down.

"Hey Lyds, you okay?" Stiles asked once she had stopped pacing and the four of them were standing outside the door.

"Hey, yeah I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting him to be that bad," Lydia answered, looking at Stiles as he wrapped his arms around her and then at Theo and Madi. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Not our place to say, Scott didn't want anyone...Hence the current freak out," Madi said, with a slight shrug as Theo glanced in the door to see Scott clenching his fists.

"Mads, he's uh well I don't know how to put it," Theo looked back at Madi as he spoke scratching his head at the same time.

"I know, I'll go in," Madi said, moving towards the door and putting her hand on the handle and knocking to get Dr Geyer's attention. Once Dr Geyer saw that she was there he motioned for her to go into the room.

"He's making this difficult," Dr Geyer said, motioning to Scott who was glaring at Dr Geyer and flinching whenever the man went near him.

"Hey Scotty, look at me he's only trying to help," Madi said walking towards Scott and putting her hand on his shoulder. 'Scott, let him have a look. I'll be here the whole time,'

Scott looked at Madi watching as black lines went up her arms. 'I'm trying...it's not easy,' Scott kept his eyes on Madi as Dr Geyer put the stethoscope to his chest.

Madi stayed in with Scott while Dr Geyer finished the examination, going with them when they took him to check on his bladder and various other body parts. Scott only semi-relaxed with Madi in the room with him. After all the prodding and poking was done, Scott just wanted to go home where he felt safe.

"He should be able to talk with in the next week," Dr Geyer said as he looked at the results from all the tests that he had run. "Madison, what happened to Scott to cause these injuries?"

"We need Scott to tell us, what we know is only assumptions and what we saw," Madi answered, running a hand through her hair as she looked between Dr Geyer and Scott.

"Okay, well I can also tell you that he should regain control of his bodily functions with in the next month if he does these exercises," Dr Geyer handed Madi a sheet of paper with a list of exercises for Scott to do. "As for everything else, that you will have to determine. I don't know about this supernatural healing ability you have,"

"So basically, you think he'll be right on his own with in the next couple of months," Madi questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as she knew that Scott's healing was taking longer than expected.

"You may need to help him learn to walk again from what your mother told me," Dr Geyer said, as Melissa had told him about what Madi and Derek had found and what she'd seen.

"That we can do. Thanks Dr Geyer, wait...he doesn't need anything does he?" Madi asked as Theo, Stiles and Lydia walked in after Theo listened to Dr Geyer giving Madi everything that they wanted.

"Hey Scotty," Stiles said carefully taking a step towards his best-friend as Theo went straight to Madi.

"It's alright, you can go near him," Madi smiled, nodding which was all Stiles needed to fully charge at Scott and wrap his best-friend in his arms.

Madi wrapped her arms around Theo and kissed the side of his head hugging him while Scott relaxed slightly in Stiles' arms. Lydia smiled at the sight, she knew just how much her boyfriend missed his best-friend while he was gone. Dr Geyer told them he'd give the papers to Melissa to sign down in the ER.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to get out of here?" Madi asked, as he pried Theo's arms from around her and started to move towards Scott. "Stiles, wanna let got of my little brother?"

"Nope," Stiles grinned his arms staying wrapped around Scott as he spoke. Madi rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Scott and a hand on Stiles.

'Stiles...let go...' Scott was almost hesitant in talking to Stiles.

"Woah what was that?" Stiles looked at Madi who simply smiled at him.

'Mads, make him let go,' Scott's answer was jumbled as Madi slowly pried Stiles off of Scott.

"Stiles, that's me helping him communicate to an extent," Madi explained, as Theo helped Scott back into the wheelchair that he'd been put in. "Scott, it's okay kiddo. We're heading home now,"

Four days later and Scott was starting to find his voice again, he'd forgotten what it sounded like - communicating with Madi could only get him so far without both of them getting overwhelmed. He started off only talking to Theo and Isaac in an almost whisper, Liam couldn't understand why his alpha wasn't talking to him. Madi tried to explain that the connection between Theo and Scott, Isaac and Scott when he was the reason he was still alive.

"Did you just call Isaac and ass?" Madi questioned sticking her head in the bedroom door as she walked past. "Scott?"

"Maybe," Scott shrugged, looking at Madi with a slight smirk on his face as Isaac pulled him closer.

"Why?" Madi raised an eyebrow walking further into the room and pulling the chair from his desk and sitting in it.

"Because he took so long to come home," Scott mumbled into Isaac's shoulder as Theo rolled his eyes, he'd heard about Isaac leaving with the Argents in Junior Year.

"Think you can tell us what happened after we separated?" Isaac asked, wrapping an arm around Scott and hugging him close to his body.

"Was headed back through Salt Lake City, made it as far the rest stop in Aragonite, Utah...it wasn't Peter at first," Scott figured he should start from the beginning even if it was only little bit by little bit. "It was a rogue pack..."

*flash back*

Three months earlier, Scott, Isaac and Liam had gone to Casper, Wyoming to meet up with Derek and Madi who had met with a pack to warn them about Monroe and the hunters. Isaac and Liam driving while Scott rode his motorbike, he'd wanted to be in the car with them but Isaac and Liam were bickering and he couldn't handle it.

"You know, you could have brought Theo?" Madi said as Scott hugged her tightly before moving onto Derek.

"Yeah, but mom's got him helping at the hospital when she's there," Scott answered before mumbling. "And we had a mini fight,"

"So why did we need to come?" Liam questioned, standing beside Isaac as they leaned against the SUV that Chris had lent Isaac.

"This pack will only talk to the True-Alpha," Derek supplied, as if it wasn't already obvious.

The talks went on for half a day with Scott deciding that he wanted to head back to Beacon Hills going through Salt Lake City, while Liam and Isaac went the long way. They had planned on meeting in the Tahoe National Forest but Scott never made it. Scott had made Liam and Isaac go a different way to stop in Delta and Eureka and talk with the packs there on his behalf. Scott rode for what seemed like forever which in reality was just over seven hours until he came across the Grassy Mountain Rest Area Westbound, Grantsville, Utah.

Scott should have been able to take on the rogue pack that had decided what the True-Alpha had to say wasn't important enough to warrant worry. They even had gone so far as to attack him not believing him though his heartbeat never faltered in anything that he was telling them. They'd taken him by surprise not giving him the chance to fight back.

"We're meant to be on the same side!" Scott growled, his eyes going red as he looked at the alpha before him. "Monroe still has thousands of hunters on her side,"

The pack ignored Scott's protests, instead choosing to knock him out as Peter arrived to 'rescue' him as he had put it. Only Peter's rescue was more of I'm doing this against my will.

*end flash back*

Scott rested his head against Isaac's shoulder before he started to squirm slightly. Madi and Theo exchanged a look realising almost immediately why he was squirming. Isaac looked between them and then at Scott who put his head back on Isaac's shoulder.

"You been doing the exercises?" Madi asked, Scott nodded slightly both Theo and Isaac had been helping him to an extent. "You know you can have the surgery to help,"

"I know...but I'd rather try first," Scott was quiet as he spoke, his head still resting on Isaac's shoulder.

"Wouldn't his healing kick in first?" Theo questioned, from Scott's other side – the three boys almost sandwiched into the bed.

"See, Der and I were talking about that. We think I can slow the healing down slightly," Madi said, causing the three of them to look at her like she was crazy. "What? I can't miraculously heal you but I can help,"

"You've been helping with his pain?" Isaac asked, he knew that in the last week they'd Scott sleep on his own on the condition that he called them if and when he needed them.

"Yeah, from my room," Madi answered, she'd only done it once or twice while she and Derek had been sleeping no less and that had confused her. "I was asleep when I did it so don't ask how,"

"I know it seems like I'm avoiding answering but...I'm not ready to talk about it yet..." Scott told them moving his head from Isaac's shoulder to Theo's.

"I know, and we're not going to push you, just tell us when you're ready," Madi smiled, before she stood up and grabbed both Theo and Isaac's arms pulling them off the bed. "Come back in five minutes,"

"But," Isaac pouted, Scott shook his head he didn't need his boyfriend and big brother seeing what Madi had to do to help him.

Isaac and Theo reluctantly left Scott's room and headed into the lounge room, they were in there for maybe two minutes before the rest of the McCall pack was knocking on the door. Isaac and Theo looked at one another wondering if they should let them in or not, they didn't have to wait long as Derek arrived and everyone tumbled in the door behind him. Theo looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"Uh what's everyone doing here?" Derek questioned, looking at the group before him as they started to take up every single chair in the living room.

"Wanted to see Scott, since you haven't let him see us since you found him," Stiles said, though Derek knew that Stiles had in fact seen Scott as Madi had taken him to see him.

"You've seen him," Theo said pointedly as he looked at Stiles who glowered at him in what he hoped was a threatening manner.

"Stiles enough," Madi said as she helped Scott down the hall, he was using the wheelchair.

Liam looked at Scott and instantly ran over to him putting his hand on the older boys shoulder. Scott looked at him and offered a slight smile putting his hand on top of his to move it slightly. Allison smiled at him before Cora found herself sitting almost on top of her, Lydia and Stiles had taken up the love seat, with Corey and Mason on the floor in front of them. Nolan had sat in one of the dining chairs, Theo sat in one of the bean bags while Derek helped Scott onto the lounge next Isaac who pulled him close.

"We're glad you're alive," Liam said as he was pulled into the beanbag beside Theo.

"We didn't give up on finding you," Mason said from his spot with Corey on the floor. "We tried everything,"

"Everything would have been calling Madi," Theo mumbled, he and Isaac had wanted to call her after two weeks of not being able to find Scott.

"Theo," Scott hissed, before he looked around and realised that his friends, his pack really did care about him. "One hug each," Scott smiled, Stiles grinned getting up from the love seat so that he was first in line.

"Stiles, go last," Lydia laughed, pulling him back so that Liam could go first.

One by one each of the pack hugged Scott, by the time he got to Stiles he was almost ready to fall asleep in Isaac's arms on the lounge. It was decided that they would watch a movie, and eat pizza which resulted in everyone sleeping over. Scott was moved back to the bedroom after he'd fallen asleep, carried back by Derek and Isaac. Theo retreated to his room, and didn't have a chance to close the door before Liam was in claiming that the lounge was too bulky to sleep on. Cora took Allison back to her room, leaving the lounge, love seat and beanbag a free-for-all as Madi and Derek went to their room.


	5. Chapter 05: Only Time Will Tell

**A/N: Thanks for reading. More coming in the future!**

 **Chapter 05:** _Only Time Will Tell_

During the night Scott managed to half curl up into Isaac's side alleviating some of the residual pain from having the metal rods removed. Isaac kept his arm left arm firmly wrapped around Scott, and his right arm under his own head. He didn't care the next morning when he woke up that his arm practically felt dead. Madi groaned when she realised just how many people had stayed the night, it was going to be a long day.

"If you're planning on staying here all day, everyone is pitching in with the food," Madi said walking out of the bedroom, not caring if people were still asleep it was her house. "First one up gets use of the bathroom first," Madi laughed when she saw Cora's head stick out of her room followed by Allison.

"We're in first, we'll help with breakfast," Cora said as she reached behind her and grabbed Allison's hand before dragging her across the hall to the bathroom.

"Alright," Madi yawned walking the to the kitchen and looking in the fridge to see what they actually had that was edible.

"Corey and I can go on a coffee run?" Mason said poking his head above the back of the lounge as Madi pulled out almost every coffee cup she owned.

"No need, unless people want fancy shit they can have what they're given," Madi said as she lined up the coffee cups on the counter, and filled up the kettle.

"Fancy shit?" Mason raised his eyebrow, how dare she call Starbucks 'fancy shit'.

"Yes, I'm not paying an arm and a leg for something I can make at home," Madi smirked, she'd worked in a coffee shop growing up and after she'd moved to New York. "Did you not notice the coffee maker?" She had a kettle for regular coffee but also coffee maker in one of the cupboards. "I didn't work as a barista for a few years for nothing,"

"What? No? Where?" Mason questioned, jumping up and almost racing into the kitchen to investigate.

"Cupboard beside the fridge, it's my coffee cupboard," Madi motioned towards the cupboard next to the fridge, letting out a laugh when Mason gasped at the array in front of him.

"So that's why Theo's always well caffeinated," Mason exclaimed, Madi simply nodded and went about getting out the jar of instant coffee she used on occasion.

"Hey! Did you show him our secret?" Theo's voice could be heard sleepily from the bedroom.

In Scott's room, he and Isaac were untangling their bodies while Isaac continued to take a little of Scott's pain. Scott had decided that he wanted Isaac to do some of what Madi had been doing for him as it wasn't fair on her and Theo. Derek walked into the kitchen as Madi was putting the kettle on and reached around Mason grabbing the water jug for the coffee maker and filling it up before putting it on.

"Did you want your usual Theo?" Derek yawned as he heard Theo swear and then both Theo and Liam walked from the bedroom.

"Yeah," Theo grinned, before quickly ducking into Scott's room after knocking and hearing a mumbled come in. "Want some help?"

"Bathroom?" Scott questioned, he knew that Isaac couldn't get him in there on his own.

"Alright...want to try walking with us?" Theo asked sitting on the bed next to him as Scott managed to wiggle his way over to him.

"Maybe...if you're both going to help," Scott answered, before they heard Madi mutter don't drop him. "First thing Mads and I have been doing,"

"Right," Theo nodded, as both he and Isaac had Scott put an arm around each of their shoulders to hold him steady.

"I've basically got to relearn to walk in a sense," Scott said in an almost whisper as the three of them stood up.

Isaac, Theo and Scott made it to the bathroom with Theo grabbing the diaper and setting it on the counter while Isaac helped Scott onto the toilet before Theo left them to shower. He knew they'd be able to shower due to the shower chair that Melissa had left them. Theo made his way into the kitchen and gratefully took his coffee from Derek and sat on one of the bar stools.

"How do you even know what coffee he likes?" Stiles questioned, yawning as he watched Madi making the instant coffee while Derek made cappuccinos for himself, Isaac, Madi and Cora.

"He stole one of Madi's one day and it was a double shot," Derek laughed, finishing the coffee's as Cora and Allison arrived in the kitchen to take over food duty.

"Madi taught me how to make coffee every winter break," Theo said as Madi walked around the counter and joined him on one of the stools. "She would have taught Scott too but he was stubborn,"

"We were twelve when she started," Scott said as and Isaac slowly made there way into the living room.

"So?" Theo stuck his tongue out, he may have seen their sister every winter until he ran away but Scott had seen her more than that. "You got an extra two years,"

"When I wasn't on the other side of the country!" Madi laughed, that was something she had missed about the three of them. Scott and Theo bickering about who got more time with her.

Allison and Cora moved about the kitchen making a random array of bacon, sausages, eggs and toast. Allison was on bacon and sausage duty, while Cora was on egg and toast duty – Cora had perfected poached eggs and scrambled eggs. Once everyone had a plate and cup in front of them they moved to the living room taking up similar positions to the night before.

"Are we going to address the elephant in the room?" Mason questioned, before taking a mouthful of eggs as everyone looked at him.

"And what elephant would that be Mason?" Madi questioned, raising her eyebrow at him as she sat down beside Scott and then had Theo sit next to her essentially having it so that the McCall siblings were on one couch.

"Yes, Mason what elephant?" Scott looked at Mason the same look on his face as Madi.

"How..." Mason trailed off he didn't know how to ask how Scott, Theo and Madi were all related, it was something that hadn't really ever been discussed.

"How are the three of us related?" Theo asked looking at Mason as he spoke, wondering if that was the question that was burning to be answered. "We share the same father,"

"Scott and I are full siblings, Theo's half. Mom adopted him when he was three," Madi answered, glancing at both Scott and Theo as she spoke both of them nodding for her to continue. "When Theo was little he used to spend weekends with the Raeken's because Tara was still his sister and then it all changed,"

"Mads took me to dad in San Francisco when I was fourteen...and I ran away every summer...mom never knew because dad didn't tell her," Theo said pausing for a second before he continued. "Mads always found me, she never said how...I found out from them," Theo didn't mention that when Tara died and he was given her heart that after a while they wanted nothing to do with him.

Madi had some of her coffee before she felt Scott shifting beside her, Madi grabbed Scott's hand before his claws could make an appearance. Theo, Derek and Isaac looked at Madi before looking at Scott realising why she had grabbed hold of Scott. Liam stood up from where he was sitting with Mason and Corey and moved to grab Scott's hand but Madi shook her head.

"I have an idea...and Deaton and your father aren't going to like it," Madi said, as she continued to hold Scott's hand though it wasn't doing anything; the your father comment being aimed at Liam.

"What sort of idea?" Theo asked, running a hand over his face as he looked at his baby brother.

"Mads?" Scott questioned, unable to stop his eyes from glowing red.

"It's alright. Der, help me get him back to the bedroom...I'll explain the idea to you and Scott only," Madi said before she and Derek helped Scott to his feet before manoeuvring him into his room closing he door behind them.

'I want Scott to fully shift, he hasn't done it in months and I think it may help,' Madi answered silently as she held on to Scott and motioned for Derek to let him go but stay in the room. 'I'm not going to let go, okay?'

'You sure about this Madison?' Derek questioned, using Madi's full name for the first time in a long time as he let go of Scott.

'I'm sure,' Madi smiled, taking a deep breath as she waited for Scott to fully shift. "Take it easy little brother, it'll come,"

Madi stood holding the majority of Scott's body weight as she and Derek waited for him to fully shift. Scott allowed his body to shift, almost collapsing completely in Madi's arms as he shifted to his alpha form. Derek jumped he wasn't expecting him to do that, apparently Madi was as she didn't move only held on to him.

"There we go," Madi smiled at him, she knew that by him fully shifting that even though it might hurt it was the best thing for him to do. "Der, go tell the others to go home and get Isaac to come in,"

"Hurts," Scott muttered, as he felt his insides moving around slightly from the pressure of not having shifted in months. "Why's it hurt so much?" Derek left the room closing the door behidn him

"You haven't done a full shift in months kiddo," Madi said as she had him start to move slowly around the room. "Stay in that form as long as you can handle," Madi told him pausing before she continued to speak again. "Kiddo, I know pain makes you human but right now you need to use that pain to help you heal,"

"Mads?" Isaac questioned, stepping back towards the door after he entered Scott's room.

"You haven't seen this form have you?" Madi replied, Isaac shook his head before moving towards Scott and taking hold of his arm and holding him close. "It's his true-alpha form it's helping his insides a little,"

Isaac held Scott for around twenty minutes before Scott felt himself shifting back to human form. Scott looked at Isaac, and held on as he started to waver before helping him on to the bed and sitting with him. Madi smiled at the two of them before sitting on the end of the bed with them.

"Don't tell mom or Dr Geyer or Deaton what I had you do," Madi said putting her hand on his leg reassuringly. "They definitely won't approve,"

"Why did you make him do it then?" Isaac asked, as he felt Scott's head roll onto his shoulder as his body became heavy.

"It aids with the healing, it may hurt like a bitch but it helps," Madi answered, before she looked at Scott and saw that he was asleep. "Why didn't anyone call me and Derek sooner?"

"We thought we'd be able to find him ourselves...we told your mom and Theo convinced her not to tell you," Isaac answered, out of everyone he was the more likely to confide in Madi along with Scott, Theo, Cora and Derek. "She wasn't happy about it,"

"I'll bet mom wasn't happy about it," Madi sighed, looking at Isaac and seeing that he was nervous about just telling her that much. "Isaac, it's okay. Though I will be having words with Theo later...Scott would have done the same thing,"

"You think that us not calling you is okay? How is that not okay?" Isaac asked, looking at Madi and then at Scott and moving him so that he was lying down. "Do you think he'll ever be okay?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Madi answered as Derek poked his head in the bedroom door and motioned for her to follow him. "Only time will tell,"


	6. Chapter 06: Almost There

**Chapter 06:** _Almost There_

Derek walked back into the lounge room where Argent and Jordan were waiting, they'd arrived while Madi was in the bedroom with Scott. Madi followed him out closing the door behind her leaving Scott and Isaac in the room. Theo and Cora had gone to Cora's room to talk leaving the adults to talk in the living room.

"Hey Argent, Jordan, what can I do for you?" Madi questioned, running a hand through her hair even though she knew exactly what they wanted to talk about.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Argent questioned, looking at both Madi and Derek who nodded, motioning for them to follow them.

"This way," Madi said stepping out a door leading into what was meant to be a greenhouse. "Greenhouse is semi-soundproofed, so what's said in here can't be heard in the bedrooms, or any other part of the house," Madi said, as the three men followed her in and she closed the door behind them.

"Peter wasn't behind the initial attack on Scott," Argent said, the main reason they'd taken Derek with them was werewolves were built in lie-detectors.

"Peter claims that he was saving Scott from a pack," Derek added, Madi nodded she knew that part of the story.

"He told me that he made it as far as Grantsville in Utah one of the rest stops before a rogue pack attacked him not believing about Monroe," Madi told them remembering the beginning of what Scott had told her, Isaac and Theo. "What did they do to him?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Jordan questioned, the three men were unsure of whether Madi was prepared to know what they had been told.

"As ready as I can be," Madi answered, taking a deep breath before she decided to sit cross-legged on the floor, until then she had been standing.

"We found camera's set up, they recorded everything. Madison, everything from Peter hanging him up to everyone fighting over him," Argent said, that was something that he didn't think that Derek and Madi would have noticed when they were there. "Every room of the vault,"

"What was he doing?" Madi questioned, taking a deep breath as she braced herself for whatever they might say.

Argent, Derek and Jordan exchanged looks, which had Madi questioning things even more. The three of them had watched the footage, they didn't know how someone could be so cruel to another human. Madi stayed sitting where she was as Derek sat with her and pulled her into his arms.

"There was a surgeon and from what we saw it wasn't good," Argent said, Madi nodded she had figured that much out on her own from the crude way the rods had been put into Scott's body. "He was human, a hunter and a surgeon,"

"They were coating the rods in kanima venom before surgically inserting them into his body," Derek said, confirming what she had thought about the rods.

"I'm going to get Scott, I know it's going to be hard for him to hear but I think if someone else says it for him it might help," Madi didn't really know what else to do other than have Scott with them while they talked about it.

"Madison, are you sure that's a good idea?" Argent questioned, sending a parental look towards Madi as she went to move from Derek's arms.

"No, but what other choice do we have? I don't want to overload him..." Madi said sitting back into Derek's arms as he pulled her closer.

"Mads, you're his sister you know what's best for him. If you think he can handle it?" Jordan questioned, Madi nodded she knew what the three of them were getting at.

Madi made the executive decision and left the greenhouse heading inside and towards Scott's room, knocking before she entered saw Isaac half asleep on the bed drawing Scott's pain. Scott looked up when Madi walked in moving Isaac's hand slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Isaac rolled over and went to sleep, knowing that if Madi was there that there had to be a good reason.

"Hey kiddo, I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something...you don't have to if you don't want to," Madi said putting her hands behind her and leaning back slightly.

"What did you want to ask?" Scott raised his eyebrow looking at Madi and then at Isaac's sleeping form beside him.

"Derek went with Argent and Parrish to check out where you were held...they found recordings," Madi was quiet as she spoke not wanting to say anything too loud, being in a house full of werewolves.

"Recordings...?" Scott was equally quiet as he closed his eyes, he didn't know what to think but he knew that he wanted his sister. "Mads..."

"It's okay kiddo," Madi moved up so she was sitting beside him and pulled him into her arms. "Do you want to hear what they found?"

"I don't know..." Scott trailed off his head dropping onto Madi's shoulder causing her to hug him tighter.

"It's up to you," Madi said kissing the side of his as she kept her arms wrapped around him. "I don't want Theo, Isaac and Cora hearing it not until you're ready,"

Scott kept his head on Madi's shoulder both of them listening to Isaac's heartbeat and the heartbeats of Theo and Cora talking in Cora's room. Scott mumbled into Madi's shoulder that if he did want to hear it, they had to be there too. Madi smiled almost sadly as Scott looked at her and then kissed the side of her head like she'd done for him so often.

"Kiddo, if that's the case we can wait till tomorrow and talk about it then," Madi smiled at him before excusing herself kissing him on the side of the head again and leaning over him to kiss Isaac before she pulled the blanket over both of them. "Have a nap and I'll wake you both up in a few hours for dinner,"

"Thanks Mads," Scott smiled almost sleepily at her as he joined Isaac in an almost restless sleep.

Madi walked from Scott's room and closed the door before poking her head in Cora's room and seeing that her and Theo still talking until Theo glanced up at her. Cora turned her head and saw Madi and smiled at her nodding for Theo to go with his sister. Theo hugged Cora before he stood up and made his way over to Madi.

"Mads? What is it?" Theo questioned, before putting an arm around Madi and the two of them headed into the living room.

"I don't know...I really don't," Madi sighed putting her head on Theo's shoulder as they walked. "Do you remember the first time you ran away?"

"When I was nine?" Theo replied, he couldn't forget that it had been one of the coldest nights of the year and he was spending it with his birth mother.

*flashback - 2003*

Theo was spending the weekend with his birth mother, step-father and half sister Tara. Theo hated Tara always following him and making sure he wasn't getting into trouble when he stayed with them. At least when he stayed at the McCall's with Madi and Scott, things were even and Madi played with them and protected them.

Theo ran straight towards Tara as she stood on a bridge in the preserve before he pushed her over the bridge as hard as he could and watched her laying in the water. He stood there for fifteen minutes before running off with the Dread-Doctors. That was where Madi had found him twelve hours later.

"Theo?" Madi called running through the preserve looking for Theo, she had been at the Hale's having a sleepover with Derek, so they were both looking.

"Theo!" Derek called, running ahead of Madi before Madi stopped and closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Der, wait I think I know where he is," Madi said suddenly as she opened her eyes again and looked at Derek who was walking back towards her.

"Where?" Derek raised his eyebrow at her but followed her none the less to the sewers. "We have to tell my mom, or Laura,"

"Oh sweetheart, we're here," Talia Hale said turning up beside the two teenagers with Laura. "Cora's with your Uncle Peter,"

"Talia...I think Theo's in the sewer's," Madi said as they arrived at the entrance, and Talia headed in first followed by Madi and Derek with Laura behind them.

As they walked the sewers Madi stopped and listened hearing Theo's heartbeat. Talia again went in first before allowing Madi to be the one to rescue her little brother. Madi ran to Theo and wrapped her arms around him as they pulled him free from the table he was strapped to.

"Hey kiddo," Madi said her arms still wrapped around him firmly. "I'll always find you,"

"Madi sweetheart, we need to take your brother to the hospital,"

*end flashback*

"That was when Tara...and I got her heart..." Theo mumbled, that was the worst part about it and he'd had nightmares ever since Madi had snapped him back to reality. "You told me everything would be alright too,"

"I'll always keep that promise. To find you," Madi kissed the side of Theo's head as they sat in the living room and were joined by Argent, Jordan and Derek. Derek bringing coffee. "How much of that did you hear?"

"We didn't listen," Derek answered with a nod aimed at Theo as the they sat drinking the coffee that he handed out.

"Good, Scott's not sure about if he wants to know or not," Madi said quietly, biting her lip as she put her head back on Theo's shoulder.

"Mads?" Theo raised his eyebrow looking at Madi and then at Derek, Jordan and Argent.

"They found what happened to Scott...but I'm not hearing it until Scott tells me, I can't," Madi answered, Derek nodded in understanding as did Argent and Jordan. They'd keep what they found to themselves until Scott was ready to hear and see it.

"I'm guessing Scott doesn't know what to do?" Theo yawned, he was tired but he if he napped now he'd never sleep. "I don't blame him,"

Madi nodded, her head hitting Theo's at the same time causing them to rub their heads. Derek rolled his eyes at the two of them before they started talking about what could have happened. Derek vaguely remembered all the times that Theo had ran away, he did remember how worried Madi had been each time though.


	7. Chapter 07: The Distance

**Chapter 07:** _The Distance_

Hours after everyone had left, Madi was sitting with her head still resting on Theo's shoulder only his head had fallen on top of hers and he was snoring lightly. Derek couldn't help but chuckle a little as both of them had fallen asleep. Derek grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and put it over the two of them before knocking on Cora's door.

"Hey Core, come for a run?" Derek questioned sticking his head in her room after he heard a muffled come in.

"Isn't that something you usually do with Madi?" Cora asked quietly as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair before pulling it up.

"Yeah, but she's asleep on the sofa with Theo. Isaac's in with Scott," Derek replied, stepping fully in to her room as Cora pulled on a shirt and slipped her shoes on. "Come on, they'll be out for a while,"

"You sure about this?" Cora tilted her head to the side as she looked her brother up and down.

"Yeah, I mean we're all practically family. But Mads needs the time with just them," Derek answered, as the two left Cora's bedroom and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water each. "Let me leave a note on the fridge," Cora nodded watching as Derek scribbled on the whiteboard attached to the fridge that they were heading out.

"We going to take the car or?" Cora questioned as Derek tossed her one of the bottles.

"Car," Derek answered picking up his keys and wallet before pocketing his phone and making for the door.

Seconds before Derek and Cora made it out the door they both stopped and looked at one another before looking towards Scott's room and the couch. Theo was shaking on the couch and there was things hitting the floor coming from Scott's room. Derek headed for Scott's room while Cora headed for the couch. Cora crouched down in front of Theo and gingerly reached out to touch him before Madi grabbed his her hand.

"It's okay Core, I've got him...go help Der," Madi smiled sleepily, before she gently put an arm around Theo and pulled him closer to her. "I've got you," Madi whispered, rubbing Theo's arm as she spoke.

"You can't have it..." Theo mumbled, shaking almost violently as Madi held him tighter.

"Theo, shh it's okay," Madi spoke a little louder this time, hoping that it would calm him down or at least have him stop thrashing. "Theo," Madi rubbed his arm again, it was one way she'd been able to calm him as a kid.

"You can't..." Theo mumbled again before screaming and thrashing causing Madi to have to nearly climb on him to get him to calm down.

"Theo wake up sweetheart," Madi almost growled in his face, Theo jolted awake almost pushing Madi off of him in the process before he started to cry.

In Scott's room, Isaac and Derek were both sitting with their arms wrapped around the Alpha he shaking almost violently and fighting back screaming as the two men drew on his pain. Cora wasn't sure whether she should head in to the room or back to Madi, that was until Derek told her to help Theo instead. Cora stood between Scott's room and the living room looking at Madi who was hugging Theo, the Derek's back.

"Cora, swap with Madi. Madi get your ass in here," Derek called, Cora nodded jumping over the lounge and landing beside Theo. Madi looked between Cora and Theo, before she gently pushed Theo into Cora's arms.

"You don't need to talk to him, just sit with him," Madi smiled, kissing the top of Theo's head before she went into Scott's room.

"What do we do?" Isaac questioned, looking up as Madi entered the room and he pulled his hands away.

"Isaac, Der step away from him...give him a minute without you touching him," Madi answered, walking closer to the bed on Derek's side and pulling him away from the bed.

"Are you sure?" Derek looked at Madi, before looking back at Scott who was still thrashing his eyes tightly shut.

"I'm sure," Madi sat down next to Scott, being careful not to touch him as she waited for what was coming. No less than thirty seconds after she sat down Scott's eyes opened wide flashing red and he roared before falling closed again. "Scott, it's okay you're safe here," Madi spoke quietly as Scott scrambled to reach for her.

"Madi..." Scott mumbled, as he found Madi's arm and held on to it. Isaac and Derek looked at one another and then at Madi. "Don't..."

"Shh, Scott it's okay. I'm not letting anyone hurt you again," Madi said as she slowly moved up the bed so that she was sitting closer to his head.

Scott mumbled and muttered in his sleep as Madi gently lifted his head up before putting it on her lap like she had when they were children. Madi rested one on Scott's chest and took his hand in her other while drawing on his nightmares. Scott squirmed slightly before he started to semi relax as his eyes shot open again.

"Madi...where..." Scott mumbled, glancing up at Madi from where she'd put his head on her lap.

"You're home,you're safe," Madi smiled at him, she had yet to remove her hand from his chest as his breathing wasn't quite normal yet. "Just try and sleep, I'll leach your nightmare for a while,"

"Did you just say that you'll leach his nightmare? What does that even mean?" Isaac asked, his head resting on the pillow beside them, and Scott's hand gripping hold of his.

"She's going to take them as they start..." Scott mumbled yawning as he closed his eyes and pulled Isaac closer to him.

"I've done it to everyone at some stage...not all remember it happening," Madi explained, glancing at Isaac she could tell that Theo and Scott weren't the only ones who had been having nightmare's lately. "Der can you check on Theo and Cora?"

"Yeah, if he's good Cora and I are gonna go for a run," Derek nodded, before leaving the room as Scott tried to sleep again. "We'll have our phones. But call Stiles I think he's annoyed enough that Scott's not letting him get too close," Derek added turning briefly to face them.

"Go," Madi smiled, twisting her body slightly so that she could lean against the headboard and see both Isaac and Scott.

Isaac glanced at Madi and then at Scott as he noticed that Madi had moved her hand from Scott's chest. Madi smiled at Isaac before she gently placed her hand on his forehead causing him to jolt a little before he relaxed. Isaac realised what Madi was going to do, and vaguely remembered it from when he'd first become a werewolf and Derek had taken her to the abandoned station.

"Just try and get some sleep, don't worry about me," Madi smiled leaning down and kissing the top of both of their foreheads. Madi was met with a mumble from Scott and a sleepy yawn from Isaac.

"Mhm, stay." Scott mumbled, squirming uncomfortably as Isaac held his hand tighter and his veins pulsed black.

"Not going anywhere kiddo," Madi told them quietly listening to their heartbeats as they both fell into a steady slumber. The second that Isaac's breathing started hitching she closed her eyes and gently tapped her finger softly on his temple. "Just sleep sweetheart," Madi spoke quietly as she kept her eyes closed, after a couple of minutes Isaac relaxed again his nightmare not as bad as it could have been. Ten minutes later Scott's breathing started getting faster and he started to sweat. Madi tapped her finger softly against Scott's temple and started to draw on his nightmare.

"Mads we're going, we'll be back in an hour...Theo's back in his room, with the door open," Derek said from the doorway where he saw Scott squirming and Madi gently tapping on his temple. Madi nodded in reply not moving her hands from either boys heads.

Scott's nightmares were all over the place. Some from when he was first turned and he blamed Derek, even though he knew now that it wasn't Derek who had turned him; others from when Liam had killed him; when he was a berserker. The most recent nightmare Scott couldn't make any sense of and that was the one that scared him the most and kept waking him. After half an hour Madi was able to slip out from under Scott's head as he was in a deep enough sleep that he wouldn't notice.

Madi walked from Scott's room, leaving the door open a fraction and check in on Theo to see if he'd managed to fall asleep. She was grateful that the three teens had fallen asleep it had been a rough few months. Madi made her way to the kitchen grabbing her phone in the process intending on sending Stiles a message telling when she saw that he'd sent her one. Madi rolled her eyes and hit dial on Stiles name and headed into the green house.

"Hey Stiles," Madi said after he answered the phone, and she sat in one of the chairs she had.

'Hey Madi, you could have just sent me a text,' Stiles said leaning back in his desk chair as he spun around from researching.

"I could have but I have no idea what your text actually said," Madi admitted as she looked around the green house. "We don't all speak Stiles,"

'Oh right...Well I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for Scott?' Stiles spoke quickly, as he tended to do whenever he wanted something.

"Talk to Argent about borrowing the Bestiary and look up if there's any lasting effects from Kanima venom," Madi said, she knew that Deaton wouldn't have the answer but that the bestiary would possibly give them a clue.

'Wait...Scott was gotten by kanima venom how?' Stiles questioned nearly dropping his phone as he stopped spinning.

"Yes, and how isn't important. Stiles just do it please?" Madi sighed, she knew that she was going to regret it but Stiles had asked her if there was anything that he could do. "Don't make me regret asking you,"

'I won't I swear! How is Scott?' Stiles said, his mind now going a million miles a minute at the thought of being asked to do something that would potentially help his best-friends.

"Right now? He's asleep, as is Theo and Isaac," Madi answered, leaning back in the chair and almost toppling over. "And before you ask, Der and Cora are running in the preserve,"

'Can I come back?' Stiles asked, he was really hoping that the answer wouldn't be no.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Madi told him as she sat herself up right. "Stiles, I know you think I'm the worst person in the world right now but he's my kid brother...and yes you are in a way too," Madi laughed at the last half of her sentence knowing the reaction that she was going to get.

'Did you just call me family?' Stiles mock gasped, it wasn't the first time that she had but it was the first time he'd heard her say it.

"Yes Stiles, now if you want to be helpful," Madi said, almost jumping when she heard the greenhouse door open and Derek's head pop around the corner.

Derek waved briefly at her before he shut the door again and turned to Cora laughing. Both of them were slightly curious as to what Madi was talking to Stiles about. Cora looked up as Madi walked out of the green house watching as she tossed her phone onto the counter. Cora near instinctively wrapped her arms around the older girl and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Mads, he's going to be okay," Cora mumbled into her shoulder, pulling her closer and then grabbing hold of Derek at the same time. "Der bear,"

"When he's ready he'll tell us," Derek said wrapping his arms around both women and hugging them close to him. "He knows that he's safe here, that he's home,"

"Should we maybe let Liam sleep in the room one night?"


	8. Chapter 08: Sleeping With Lions

**Chapter 08:** _Sleeping with Lions_

"Should we maybe let Liam sleep in the room one night?" Madi questioned, she knew that Liam was his beta and that it was killing him that they weren't letting him see him all the time.

"See if Scott's up to it. Sometimes it's more dangerous for the alpha and beta then it is good," Derek answered, he remembered their mother telling them once a long time ago that if they weren't careful it could make things worse.

"Der?" Cora raised her eyebrow looking up at Derek from where she was wrapped in his arms.

"It's rare but if the beta doesn't have the alpha's permission it can make the alpha worse off," Derek explained, remembering the exact wording that their mother had used on him when he'd tried to make her feel better when they he was a child.

"I think he might be...maybe...I know that Theo's helping because he's blood and Isaac because well that's obvious," Madi answered, she also knew that Derek was helping as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah when did the Isaac and Scott thing start anyway?" Derek questioned, pulling away from Madi and Cora and looking at Madi as he spoke.

"Seriously? When you threw him out of the loft when you found Core...I found him in the rain soaked from head to to toe on the way home from a run," Madi took a deep breath before she continued, she wasn't really sure that she should be divulging when Scott developed feelings for the taller man.

"You're lying," Derek looked at the younger girl raising his eyebrow suspiciously at the two of them.

"Am not, well kinda not. They were unrealised feelings, it wasn't until we came home that things started," Madi said, as Cora grinned she wasn't getting out if that easily. "Not so fast Core," Madi stuck her tongue out at her before she wrapped her arms around the younger girl tightly.

Derek looked between Madi and Cora and raised his eyebrows at the two of them. He knew that Madi was partially responsible for getting his sister and Allison together. Madi just grinned and rested her head against Cora's shoulder blowing in her ear.

"Cora, what about you and Allison?" Derek questioned, dragging the two girls down to the living room and pushing them onto the couch.

"When Mads brought Ally and Isaac to South America after Theo was taken," Cora answered, she remembered how happy she had been when she saw Madi and how surprised that she'd actually taken Allison and Isaac with her.

"That was just over two years ago," Derek said, remembering the phone call that Madi had made the night that it had happened.

"Yeah, well it started just after they came and you know the rest," Cora shrugged, Derek had found out the rest when they'd returned to help in the fight against the Hunters. Cora hadn't wanted Allison getting hurt so she'd begged her to stay with Madi at all costs. "And what about you two when did you finally get your act together? It's only fair after all," Cora smirked looking between the two of them.

"Not up for talk," Madi and Derek stated at the same time causing Cora to grumble that it wasn't fair.

Allison stood in the middle of the apartment that she and Isaac shared, she was talking with her father over what to ask Madi what she did for her. Allison had realised after questioning her dad and then seeing the look on Isaac's face. Isaac had worked out that Madi was why Allison was still alive, and that was why she'd visited them when they were living in France.

"I think I know what she did..." Allison's voice was barely above a whisper as she looked at her father and then at the ground.

"And what do you think she did?" Chris turned to face Allison motioning for her to sit down and that he would join her.

"I think she saved me...I don't know how," Allison said, her voice wavering as she sat down and Chris instantly sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. Chris nodded, Allison was right. "Dad what did she do?"

"All I know is that she turned up before right when it happened, you'll have to ask her for the details. But baby she's why you're still here," Chris said pulling her closer and kissing her temple, he was grateful that his baby girl was still alive.

"Is that why she turned up in France and then took us to South America?" Allison questioned looking at her father as she spoke. Chris nodded, at least that's the reason that she had told him.

"She wanted to check up on you, and to check in on how you were both doing," Chris answered, though he had a feeling that Allison was about to tell him a little more than that.

"She did, but she also said she had to get away from Beacon Hills for a while. Something about Kira sending Theo to hell," Allison answered she remembered asking Madi why she was there and only getting that as an answer. "I don't think she liked Kira very much," Allison had picked up on that after seeing the older girl glaring at Kira.

"She didn't. She was very vocal about that to her mother," Chris said as he remembered an argument that he had walked in on between Melissa and Madi. "Questionable choices were made on Scott's behalf,"

"So I heard...it makes me kind of glad that Isaac and I weren't around," Allison said honestly, she had liked Kira but the stories that Madi had told her made her like her less.

Chris and Allison talked a while longer before Allison was receiving messages from Cora asking her to meet up for coffee. Cora telling her that she'd buy the coffee to make up for running out of their date earlier.

Stiles sat with Lydia, Liam, Malia, Mason and Corey they were discussing what to do about Peter, they hadn't been told about Chris, Derek and Jordan's trip. They also hadn't been told that they'd deposited him at the Sheriff's Department where he was locked in a mountain ash cell. That was until Jordan arrived, Lydia had been messaging him.

"Parrish, what are you doing here?" Stiles looked up as the older man walked into his fathers house.

"Lydia asked me to come," Parrish answered, he hadn't told her anything though she had been questioning where he had been.

"Where have you been?" was Stiles next question as Parrish joined them at the table.

"Had a couple of things to do out of town," Parrish said glancing at Liam who raised his eyebrow as he listened to the older man's heartbeat. "Not now Liam," Parrish muttered under his breath causing Malia to look at him as well.

"Did it have to do with Scott?" Stiles questioned, looking at Parrish and then at Malia and Liam who were both staring at him.

"You know I can't tell you that," Parrish told him before throwing his head back as he thought of what he could tell them.

"Come on! We won't say anything," Stiles exclaimed, as Parrish out his head back down and looked at the group before him.

"No, Stiles. I know you," Parrish took a deep breath as he spoke and felt Malia's eyes on him

"So it did have to do with Scott. Was it Peter, did he do this to Scott?" Malia butted in, she wanted to know if her father was responsible for what happened.

"What did I just finish saying?" Parrish asked, he was starting to wonder why he'd even bothered turning up to the supposed meeting.

The next morning Derek and Madi woke to Isaac saying something about Scott freaking out about not being able control his bowel movements. Madi had Derek take Isaac into the kitchen to start on breakfast while she went to see what was wrong with Scott. Theo was still fast asleep in his room though some how during the night Cora had found her way in and was curled up beside him.

"Scott," Madi spoke quietly as she walked into his room and shut the door behind her. "Scott, it's okay," Madi stepped closer to the bed as she watched Scott's eyes start to glow red and his claws extending.

"Mads..." Scott muttered almost incoherently as he fought to change his eyes to normal.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Madi quickly moved to his side and down beside him pulling him into her arms. "I know it's scary. It's going to take some time but I'll be here and mom's coming by today and Stiles...Stiles wants to help,"

"It hurts," Scott mumbled, it was the first time in a week that he'd been able to say that something hurt.

"Shh, I know. Take my hand like when we were kids," Madi said as she held her hand out for him to take. "You remembered something didn't you?"

"I...I'm not sure," Scott answered taking Madi's hand as he spoke his voice nearly trembling as he did so.

"Tell me what you saw," Madi said still sitting with her arms wrapped tightly around her little brother. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere," Madi kissed the side of Scott's head as he gripped her hand.

"Bits and pieces...I can't make sense of it,"

Derek set about making coffee and breakfast while Isaac sat at the counter watching as the older man moved effortlessly around making as little noise as possible. Isaac watched every little movement that he made, almost jumping when they heard movement. Derek laughed he'd been listening to every sound as he made breakfast.

"Take it easy Isaac, it's just Cora falling out of Theo's bed," Derek said, as they heard cursed mumbling sounds before a rustling sound signifying that Cora had climbed back in the bed.

"How often does she end up in Theo's bed?" Isaac raised his eyebrow, he didn't care if Cora and Theo could hear them talking or not.

"Whenever Allison isn't here," Derek shrugged, it wasn't unusual for them all to be climbing into bed with another pack member. "It's a family thing and a pack thing, I know you still do it,"

"To Scott maybe..." Isaac mumbled, he had climbed in Theo's bed while they had been searching for Scott.

"Isaac, I know you slept in Theo's bed on more than one occasion," Derek paused for a second before he continued. "It's okay you know, the fact that Theo is family is why you did it's that bond with Madi and with Scott. The same bond,"

"You want his beta to sleep with him," Isaac was quiet as he looked at Derek who nodded as he looked towards the bedrooms. "You think it will help?"

"Maybe, we know it helped when I was injured a few years back," Derek answered, he remembered a time when his betas had climbed into bed with him. "Scott has to be accepting of it though,"

In the bedroom Scott was starting fidget again as he felt himself losing control of his bodily functions. Madi held on to Scott, knowing that he was trying to fight what was happening to him. Scott's eyes flashed red involuntary as Madi had determined that was a side-effect from the torture that he had endured.

"Scott, just focus on Isaac," Madi spoke quietly to her little brother to get him to concentrate on anything other than what was happening. Scott shook his head, he couldn't focus on Isaac.

"Can't," Scott muttered, his head hitting against Madi's collar bone as he hadn't moved his head yet.

"What about on me, on mom or Theo?" Madi asked, Scott nodded a little and started to think of Theo and Madi from when they were little.

"You always found us," Scott was more confident this time, but he was still unsure of what was happening and why it was so hard.

"I always will kiddo," Madi smiled before she moved them both so that Scott could get himself cleaned up somewhat. "I'm not planning on going anywhere,"

"Mads...I feel...I feel like I'm never going to get back..." Scott trailed off, he'd been thinking about it and even though it had only been a couple. "I know I shouldn't think like that but I can't..."

"It's okay to have those days,"


	9. Chapter 09: Soul Mates?

**Chapter 09:** _Soul Mates?_

"It's okay to have those days,"

Madi reassured Scott that even if he didn't think he'd get back to being how he was before he was taken he'd always be Scott no matter what and nothing could change that. Scott moved slowly around his bedroom after a couple of minutes while Madi watched, it was habit that they all checked on him. Derek and Isaac stood outside the bedroom listening to Madi and Scott talking, before Isaac found himself being hugged by Derek.

"You know, you'll always be my beta first," Derek smiled at him, putting his hand on his shoulder, they had long put away the differences that had lead Isaac to go to Scott in the first place.

"I know, but Scott's more than just my Alpha," Isaac nodded near numbly, he still couldn't believe that Scott could have been died if Derek and Madi hadn't found him.

"I do know, get Madi to tell you and Scott about soul mates," Derek said before he walked down the hall and headed to the lounge intent on collapsing on it.

"Soul mates? But that's fictional, fairy tales...isn't it?" Isaac asked following Derek down the hall as they stopped listening to Madi and Scott talking.

Cora and Theo untangled themselves with Cora pushing Theo out of his own bed and pulling the covers up and snuggling up. Theo grumbling that it was his bed, so why was he the one being pushed out of it? Cora just grinned from under the covers and said that his bed was comfier. Derek had once told Cora to ask about soul mates but she'd never taken him seriously so she'd never asked. Theo grumbled some more before yanking back his covers and diving on top Cora.

"Derek and Isaac are talking about soul mates," Cora muttered, she was curious as to why her brother was talking about it now.

"Do you believe in that?" Theo questioned, yawning as he rolled over onto his back and turned his head to face her.

"Honestly? I don't know. Derek told me to ask Madi about it but I never did," Cora answered, before the two of them made the decision to join Derek and Isaac in the land of the living. "Why were you talking about soul mates?"

"Because I think it's time you asked Madi about them," Derek smirked, he remembered what Madi had told him about them when she'd admitted how she'd felt towards him. "Hey Mads! Bring Scott out here when you're ready,"

"Time for the soul mate talk?" Madi laughed, watching as Scott nearly fell as his feet gave out from underneath him. Madi moved quickly from where she was sitting and grabbed hold of Scott before he could fall completely.

"Fuck..." Scott muttered, grasping hold of Madi as she steadied him before using a little of what she knew to draw the wheelchair to her.

"I know you don't want to use it, but I think today's just going to be one of those day," Madi told him, Scott nodded he may not have wanted to use it but knew that if he didn't he'd probably be regretting it later.

Scott let out a sigh of relief when he sat in the wheelchair, something that he didn't think he'd do. He knew he couldn't push what he did, that he had to let himself heal. Scott looked at Madi before he started squirming in the chair, realising that his bladder wasn't liking him again so gave her a disgruntled look. Madi let out a small laugh before she helped him back into the bathroom to change.

"I know you don't like it, but you may not get the choice," Madi said as she looked under the counter and grabbed one of the incontinence pants that their mother had found. "Mom found these and figured they might be more comfortable,"

"So not a diaper?" Scott questioned, as Madi handed them to him, Scott held them in his hands turning them around to see them.

"Definitely not a diaper, think of them as boxers...they're washable and you can wear them all day," Madi said before she closed the door for him and leant against the wall. "You can sort yourself out while on the toilet,"

A couple of minutes later and Scott was swearing because he couldn't do it as much as he wanted because his back had seized up and wasn't letting him move. "Mads," Scott whined from the bathroom and slamming his hand down on the counter.

"I'm coming," Madi pushed off the wall and made her way into the bathroom seeing Scott gripping the counter to stop for falling. "What happened?" Madi put her hand on Scott's arm and almost immediately had veins pulsing black.

"Don't...know..." Scott breathed, before his sister was quickly fixing him up so that the incontinence pants were on him securely and then helped him back into his jeans. "Thanks," Scott nodded before feeling the need to put his head on her shoulder.

"Always," Madi smiled at him, before helping him back into the wheelchair before they slowly made their way out tot he others.

Derek grinned when he saw Madi and Scott enter the room, quickly disappearing into the kitchen and grabbing them coffee. Isaac smiled at Scott who once he was in the living room moved from the wheelchair onto the couch beside Isaac and curled into him. Cora pulled Madi down beside her while Theo sat on the other side of Scott, Madi had room for Derek to sit beside her. Derek returned to the lounge with two more cups of coffee handing one each to Madi and Scott.

"Are soul mates real?" Cora asked, Madi got a look on her face that said all that Cora wanted to know. "Tell us about them?"

"Well, its said in Greek mythology that Zeus created man with two heads, four legs and four arms, for a while that was how everyone lived until one day mankind attacked the Gods. Zeus became angry and cut them in half," Madi paused lifting the cup of coffee to her mouth and having a drink as she looked at the group before her.

"Really?" Theo raised his eyebrow looking at Madi sometimes she made things up so he wasn't sure that she was telling the truth.

"Listen to my heart and you tell me," Madi smiled at him, before she continued with what she knew. "After cutting mankind in half, they became destined to walk the earth searching for their other half. Now, the other half isn't necessarily going to be their lover," Madi paused, she knew that Scott might have something to say about that but when he didn't speak she continued. "Your soul mate could be your best-friend, your siblings, man, woman, or animal even your parents,"

"Your life doesn't feel complete without that other half," Derek added, that part he knew about, his life never felt complete when he and Madi argued.

"So you do believe her!" Cora exclaimed reaching over Madi and slapping Derek's hand making his cup slosh.

"Never said that I didn't," Derek shrugged, Madi just leant back and watched her brothers and Isaac on the other couch.

"So you're saying that soul mates are real?" Isaac questioned, Madi nodded as Isaac turned to kiss Scott and was met by his boyfriend smiling back at him.

Scott smiled at Isaac before kissing the taller boy and getting comfortable in his arms and looking at Madi. Derek leaned back into the couch and found Madi's head on his shoulder. Everyone was wondering whether it was possible to have more than one soul mate so Theo took the opportunity to ask.

"Can you have more than one?" Theo questioned, yawning and having more coffee as he looked at Madi and then at Isaac and Scott.

"No rule that says that you can't," Madi shrugged as Derek turned his head slightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Some people say its just a fairy tale, but look at Stiles and Lydia or Stiles and Scott,"

"Stiles and Scott?" Theo raised his eyebrow as he got what Madi was saying about soul mates.

"Yeah, they've been best-friends since they were kids. Even when you tried to break them apart they still found their way back to one another," Madi said, Theo got an 'Oh right,' look about his face as Scott looked up at him before pulling his brother into a hug.

"I don't blame you, you know that," Scott told him, not letting go and just pulling him closer. "And like the two of us," Scott motioned to him and Theo and then to himself and Isaac.

The talk about soul mates made Scott realise that both Theo and Isaac were what had made him hold on to being found. One was his brother and the other his mate, sure Stiles had been in his thoughts but it was Theo and Isaac that helped him. Madi looked at Scott curiously from her position in Derek's arms as Cora poked her to get her to move.

"You're my brother," Scott told Theo as he shuffled between him and Isaac. "You really think everyone has a soul mate?"

"Yeah, I do," Madi smiled at him before nudging Derek in the side. "Derek's my other half in more ways than one,"

"You've never said that," Theo said before wrapping Scott in a hug and pulling his little brother closer to him than to Isaac.

"She didn't need to," Derek kissed the side of Madi's head and pushed Cora to the lounge and with one arm and pulled Madi closer.

"I knew it!" Scott exclaimed, not moving from in Theo's arms as he felt a shooting pain in his side. Isaac put his hand on Scott's side and drew on his pain, Theo nodded he would have done it if he wasn't hugging him. "Fuck," Scott mumbled closing his eyes tightly as he felt his boy changing again.

"Scott, what is it?" Theo asked moving one of his hands to wipe a bead of sweat from Scott's forehead. "Scott?" Theo asked again, this time taking hold of Scott's hand as his claws started making an appearance again. "Mads..."

"Theo, it's okay just hold him, it'll stop in a minute or two maybe," Madi answered, she wanted them to be able to help if she wasn't there or if Derek wasn't there.

Theo and Isaac held Scott not knowing what else to do until whatever was running through Scott's brain passed. Scott was having flashbacks of the last three months of being held captive and he didn't know how to make sense of them. Theo and Isaac both looked nervously at one another and then down at Scott who hadn't stopped shaking.

"Hey Scotty, listen to me. You're safe, remember you're home," Theo's voice was quieter than they'd heard in a long time, but it seemed to do the trick with getting Scott to calm slightly.

"Just keep talking to him," Derek nodded before moving to get up and pulling Madi with him. "We'll be back," Madi and Derek headed to her room to change, when Derek decided it was time to run came last.

"What? Where are you going?" Isaac sounded panicked this time, Cora rolled her eyes standing up and going to sit on the arm of the lounge beside him.

"Relax, they're going running. We'll be fine," Cora said putting her hand on his shoulder for a second as Derek and Madi walked from her room. "Go, I'll keep an eye on them. Plus Ally's coming at some point,"

"Call us if anything happens," Madi nodded, smiling at the four of them Theo nodded and pulled Scott a little closer as he felt Scott's breathing quicken again. Madi quickly walked around the front of the lounge and crouched in front of them, putting her hand on Scott's leg. "Scotty, they're not going to let anything happen to you," she spoke quietly before standing up and kissing the top of his head.


	10. Chapter 10: A Distant Memory

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update! Stories are being updated first over on Ao3 and then here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** _A Distant Memory_

Scott looked at Madi as she stood up, his heart feeling as though it was going to jump out of his chest, Theo kept hold of Scott trying to calm his baby brother. Madi smiled at the two of them before she closed her eyes before opening them as they started to glow purple. Scott blinked he'd only seen her eyes that colour once and that was when he was younger and she'd been looking for Theo. Madi nodded to Theo to let go of Scott before she held her hand out for Scott.

"Scott, come here for a second," Madi stood in front of him, with her hand held out for him. When he didn't move, Theo and Isaac helped him to his feet and into his sisters arms. "Der, I'll meet you out the front," Derek nodded as Madi wrapped her arms around Scott.

"What are you doing?" Theo questioned, he'd seen Madi's eyes purple on more than one occasion when he was younger and it was usually when Madi was finding him.

"Something to help with the pain," Madi answered as she waved a hand down his side. "His body's stopped healing the supernatural way,"

"Oh," both Theo and Isaac were shocked that Madi knew that, Cora wasn't as shocked.

"Yeah, just keep an eye on him," Madi smiled at them before she was sitting him back on the lounge. "We'll be back soon,"

Scott nodded almost sleepily as Theo and Isaac settled down on either side of him while Cora headed to the kitchen to get more food. Theo and Isaac exchanged looks wondering why they hadn't noticed that he wasn't healing any more. Cora looked in the kitchen to see what she could find for them to eat for breakfast.

"I can't do it," Scott muttered, feeling defeated over not being able to stand or walk for long periods of time.

"No one's going to make you," Isaac whispered, wrapping his arms around Scott and pulling him closer to him.

"Do it at your own pace, that's why Mads wanted you here," Cora said from the kitchen as she pulled out what was needed for pancakes for when Derek got back. "You know she'd never in a million years force us to do anything,"

"I know," Scott nodded, his head falling onto Isaac's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"I got you. Try and get some sleep," Isaac said his arms still firmly around Scott as they sat on the lounge. "Mads has always looked out for the three of you hasn't she?"

"Yeah, since we were kids," Theo answered, he vaguely remembered Cora playing with them when they were younger.

"Definitely since we were kids. Her and Derek have always been there," Cora said she remembered being left with Peter as a child while Derek, Laura, Madi and her mother had searched for Theo.

Cora smiled at the three boys before she was pulling Theo back onto the couch with her as she returned from the kitchen. Theo put his head on Cora's shoulder watching his brother and Isaac. Isaac kissed the side of Scott's head as he felt his breathing start evening out. Over an hour later, Derek and Madi were walking back into the house with fresh coffee and debating over their previous conversation about Liam.

"Mads, I don't think it's a good idea," Derek insisted, Madi had been attempting to convince him that Scott would go for it.

"I do, I know my little brother," Madi retorted as she unlocked the door and then pushed it open.

"Mads!" Derek sighed running his free hand over his face as they walked into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Is that coffee?" Theo perked up as he looked up from Cora's shoulder and grinned when his sister nodded. "Gimme," Theo made grabby hands causing Madi to roll her eyes but hand him one of the cups none-the-less.

"Der...can you make pancakes?" Cora asked innocently as Madi checked on Scott who was still asleep restlessly on Isaac's shoulder.

"Only if you help," Derek answered, smiling at her as he handed her one of the coffees and Isaac the hot chocolate.

"Ugh, fine," Cora grumbled as Theo sat up and let her move. "I want food,"

"Yeah, yeah go help Derek," Madi said as she took Cora's place next to Theo and found him curling into her arms just wanting a hug and holding the coffee at the same time.

"He fell asleep not long after you walked out the door," Theo motioned to Scott who was snoring lightly in Isaac's arms.

"Sounds about right," Madi nodded, as Theo put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Someone's feeling cuddly today,"

Theo grumbled something as Madi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug coffee nearly being spilled on the floor in the process. Madi quickly moved her cup to the coffee table along with Theo's. Theo muttered that he wouldn't spill it, but she knew better.

"Really Theo, there's a coffee stain on the floor of your room," Isaac laughed, he'd seen the coffee stain on the floor one night when he'd stayed while Madi and Derek had been gone.

"Is not!" Theo exclaimed, pulling away from Madi and half glaring at Isaac who grinned at him.

"Shuttup," Scott mumbled rolling slightly into Isaac's arms more before groaning in pain causing Isaac to draw on it and kiss the top of his forehead. "Nightmare..."

"Scotty, come 'ere," Madi said as she pushed Theo over to the other side of the couch so that she could sit in the middle. "Theo scoot over, so you can both have me," Theo scowled but moved over so that Madi was in the middle.

"Mads..." Scott trailed off as Isaac helped him to his feet and over to the couch and set him beside his sister. Scott almost immediately clung to Madi as memories flashed through his mind.

"Shh, it's okay," Madi soothed wrapping her arm around him and kissed the side of his head and then did the same to Theo.

"Hurts, bad sometimes..." Scott spoke quietly, even talking was an issue sometimes when he had done it for long periods of time.

"I know, try and relax for me okay?" Madi asked, Scott nodded his head bouncing off of Madi's shoulder as he did so causing Theo to snicker only to end up being slapped by Scott. "Enough you pair," Madi laughed before kissing both of their foreheads and pulling them closer.

Theo groaned, slapping at Scott's hands as they sat on the lounge. Cora and Derek watched the three siblings and laughed before Derek was sitting on the floor in front of Madi leaning against her legs while Cora sat beside Isaac and pulled him into a hug. Derek tipped his head backwards and stared at Madi who looked down at him and smiled before leaning down and kissing him.

"Stiles is doing some research for me," Madi said suddenly as she remembered what she had asked Stiles to do the day before.

"Research?" Derek questioned, his left eyebrow raised as he looked at her and then at Scott who'd closed his eyes again.

"Yeah, he wanted to know how Scott was so I told him to do some research," Madi replied, kissing the side of Scott's head hugging him and Theo again.

"What kind of research?" Theo wondered yawning as he wiggled his way back so that he was leaning against the back of the lounge pulling Madi and Scott with him.

"Asked him to look into something for me, to hopefully help Scott," Madi answered, being careful not to knock Scott in the process.

"You asked him about the kanima venom didn't you?" Derek asked, Madi nodded initially she hadn't wanted to ask Stiles but he was being persistent so she did. "You know he won't stop now until he finds something,"

"That's Stiles for you," Scott mumbled, sleepily as he closed his eyes and rested against Madi's shoulder.

"Isaac, switch with me?" Isaac nodded and he and Madi switched places so that Isaac was holding onto Scott.

Madi watched as Scott curled into Isaac like he had been with her and Theo before Theo was curling into Isaac's other side. Derek and Madi exchanged looks that had almost mimicked one another as soon Cora was hugging Theo. Derek and Madi mouthed 'puppy pile' to one another before heading into the greenhouse.

"Pancakes?" Madi grinned sitting at the counter, Derek rolled his eyes and nodded. "You do make the best ones,"

"Cora was going to help," Derek muttered, Madi laughed of course she was going to help Cora always managed to get out of helping.

"I'd help but I screw up pancakes you know that," Madi laughed, glancing into the living room and seeing Isaac in the middle of the pile. "I don't think they realise how much what they're doing is helping Scott,"


End file.
